Don't Trust First Appearances
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Kagome returns to her time after the final battle. She keeps her promise by keeping an eye and protecting Haruhi Fujioka. How will Haruhi take this? Kagome becomes a host but hates the role. What excitement awaits this club?
1. The Heir of Two

_Hehe! I really shouldn't be starting another story, but o'wells. This idea won't get off my mind. I hate it when I get like this. So if anyone needs ideas for a story I have a lot of ideas lingering in my head that I am willing to share._

_Warning that Haruhi might be OOC in parts of this story. Mostly when she interacts with Kagome. For a good reason though that you can discover if you read._

_I plan on adding romance later in this fanfic but for now it is as it is. I am leaning for Kagome to be paired with either Mori (Because I know how many people like this pairing) or Honey (Because there aren't many of these, and it could be interesting)._

_Since this website has been having issues for over a week, I connot post this under InuYasha/crossover because it won't let me. As soon as this site is fixed, I will change the category to crossover._

_Without further adieu here is the first chapter!_

* * *

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

**Chapter 1**

In the Feudal Era everyone was jumping for joy. The battle against Naraku had been won. No deaths had been on their side, so they were all alive and happy. Naraku, their enemy, was dead, and the jewel was finally completed.

Kagome held the completed Shikon Jewel in the palm of her hand. Her gaze lingered off of it as she now stared at her friends who became her second family: Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, Rin, Koga, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha.

Over time Kagome understood her feelings more. It was true that she did love InuYasha, however, it wasn't as a lover but as a brother. She realized this a few weeks before receiving training from Sesshomaru. She had been strangely okay with it. She was at peace with herself more often.

However, things cannot stay happy forever. Once she makes her wish on the jewel, her purpose will be fulfilled. When she returns to the present, her time, there will be no return. She will end up missing a lot of things, but they couldn't change the way things work.

Kagome clutched the jewel to the center of her chest. Her eyes were close. She looked so peaceful. "I wish that the Shikon Jewel no longer existed." With a blinding pink light blinding everyone, no one saw the disappearance of the Shikon, but they all knew it was no longer in existence.

Kagome kept a smile on her face as tears dwelled within her eyes. They stayed in the corner threatening to spill. When Sango noticed, she was worried. She asked, "What's wrong Kagome?" This caught the attention of everyone else.

Kagome used a finger to wipe away the unshed tears. "It's nothing. It's just- I will have to go home soon. When I do, I have a feeling that I won't be able to return." Everyone stared at her either sad, understandingly, or both.

Shippo ran forward and clutched onto Kagome tightly. He used his head to nuzzle her. He didn't want her to leave.

Kagome kneeled down beside the fox demon. She patted his head soothingly. "It's alright Shippo. I'm sure we will meet again. Someday that is. I won't be leaving quite yet anyway." At the questioning stares, she answered their silent question. "I want to stay for Sango's and Miroku's wedding."

Tears spilt through Sango's eyes. She was really happy. She ran forward and hugged Kagome. "Thank you," she whispered.

Miroku and Sango got married a week later. Kagome was spending the rest of her time in the Feudal Era wisely with her friends. Kagome didn't have a wedding gift since she couldn't return to her time without the well sealing, so she offered the only thing she could.

Kagome approached the now married bride. "I'm sorry I don't have a gift for you."

Sango waved her hands in front of her in protest. "Nonsense Kagome. You are here for the wedding, that is good enough for me."

"That means a lot Sango. The only thing I can offer is my wishes to you. That and to keep watch on any of your descendents in the future. If your line is still going that is." Kagome slightly giggled when she noticed the dusted blush on Sango's cheeks.

Things got a bit awkward again as everyone gathered around. They were now all at the well.

"I guess this is goodbye." She looked at everyone that was present: Shippo, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and InuYasha. As the priestess got ready to jump in the well, she whispered, "Farewell." She jumped in only to return to her time as usual.

She exited the well house and returned to the shrine to be greeted with hugs from her family.

Kagome was sweeping the shrine grounds. It had been a month since she returned from her journey.

She was finishing up middle school and high school entrance exams start soon. She didn't know where she wanted to go yet. She was just trying to make the most of her life the way it is. That day, however, was the day that her life took another turn. It was the day that they found her.

She continued to sweep the ground outside. Kagome looked up towards the sun, and she used her arm to rub off the small amount of sweat that began to appear.

The priestess heard stepping noises. She looked up to the shrine steps. Slowly she saw two figures appear. A large smile appeared on her face. They looked similar to before yet very different.

The figures that appeared was Shippo and Sesshomaru.

Shippo had finally had his growth spurt. He looked to be in his young twenties. All of his demon attributes were hidden with an illusion. Still Kagome being Kagome could see through it.

Sesshomaru looked to be in his mid to late twenties. He didn't appear to change much. Although his markings were gone and he wore a formal suit, he still seemed to have that aura of superiority to him.

At sight, Kagome and Shippo ran towards each other. They held each other in an embrace. Kagome could feel the longing. Well it had been five hundred years for him after all. It had only been a month for her.

They separated and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. He slightly lowered his head in recognition. He appeared to be indifferent, but she could see the slight softening look in his eye.

They all gathered inside. Kagome's mom made some tea for everyone as they all gathered and sat at a large round wooden table. The tea was done preparing. They all began drinking as there were some matters to be discussed.

"A lot of things have changed since you left, Kagome." Shippo decided to start the conversation. He had grown, yet there was still a slight childish tone to his voice. "Humans gained more developments and caused chaos to most of the weaker demons. After so long, several demons joined together to create a world just for them."

Kagome had been attentive for once. She couldn't stop herself from confusedly muttering, "A world... for demons?"

"Yup! Most went to that world too. With the lesser demons gone, most of the higher ups just wanted peace. Living in their own world that could be accomplished. It was how demons and humans both could live in peace."

Sesshomaru took over. "Though there were few who chose to stay. Those who did had too fight against all forced as it disturbed others. Shippo and this Sesshomaru were two of the very few who did this. As you can see, we have passed all problems."

Kagome twiddled her thumbs. There was still a question that was left unanswered. "So... What happened to the others?"

"Miroku and Sango had a lot of children. Being human, they died centuries ago along with Rin. They all lead happy lives though. Rin started to take priestess training from Kaede. We have been tracking your family tree, and surprisingly she was actually you ancestor."

Kagome blinked. That was a surprise she never expected to hear. A smile found its way upon her face. Rin was a nice girl though.

Shippo continued, "You can keep you promise to Sango too. Luckily their family line is still continuing. Well, one direct blood relative anyway. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka." He handed her a a brown file sorter.

Kagome took it and looked at the picture inside.

"Her mother's side is related to them. Unfortunately, her mother died several years ago when she was only five."

Then there was still another matter. Kagome was determined to keep her promise, but first she needed to know something. What happened to her demon friends, or Half-demon in InuYasha's case.

Sesshomaru beat her to the question by answering. "Koga is living in the demon world with Ayame. They finally mated." Kagome was happy. Koga deserved to be happy.

Shippo seeing that it was futile to get the demon lord to speak about his half- brother, he continued, "InuYasha is another story. He thought the whole war to begin with was bogus. He often found himself in fights because he though everyone had gone mad and became idiots. He wanted to stay in the human world, but he died fighting along the way."

Kagome looked down sad. "He would go down fighting for what he believed in," she thought.

Sesshomaru gave a slight cough as if demanding that she listen because he was not yet done.

"That is all the past though. This is now. Over the years this Sesshomaru and and the kit have reached high places in the world. We even have our own companies. Learning to change our forms help us blend in generation after generation."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "W-wait! You- Sesshomaru, the most private and closed off person in the world, owns a company!" She couldn't help but laugh. When she thought about it, it did suit him. Being higher than others and giving orders. "So, what do you two do?"

"This Sesshomaru owns several weaponry factories, medical facilities, a few banks, and utility plants along with a large sum of money I receive from the government every year as they are using this Sesshomaru family's land. Sesshomaru still does technically own the western part of Japan, thus I can do as I like."

Shippo rolled his eyes. It was discreet, but the dog demon loved to brag. That and he never could stop talking in third person.

The fox demon then smiled at Kagome. "I don't have as many facilities, but mine are just as large. I own several game companies and food companies. Mostly concentrating on sweets."

Kagome gave a soft giggle. Shippo's love for sweets still hasn't died down despite the amount of years it has been.

"So is that it. Have we finally caught up on everything?" Kagome froze. She had expected a simple answer, but no there was an awkward silence as the two demons glanced at each other.

Shippo rubbed the back of his head. "Ha ha... Well you see- There is still one last important detail."

When neither continued to explain, her brows moved in frustration. "What aren't you telling me?" She was now very suspicious of them. What they said next made her scream in surprise and shock.

"You are both of our heirs, and you will be rotating who you live with."

The arrangements were weird. She had to live with Shippo for two weeks then Sesshomaru for two weeks, then she could go back to the shrine for a week. She sighed in frustration. She was happy to be with them again, but they just complicated her life.

She didn't think things could get any more complicated. She was wrong when Sesshomaru told her one last fact. She had to learn to do illusions and publicly present herself as a male. Apparently females were inferior and she would more likely be accepted by others that she was heir if she was male. She would have argued, but she learned from when Sesshomaru was training her, to never disobey. The consequences wouldn't be worth it. Instead she complained under her breath.

It had been a few months since she started this cycle. She even started high school. After her encounter with Sesshomaru and Shippo, which high school she was going to be attending was clear: Ouran High School Academy.

It wasn't long after school started that Kagome started to keep her promise to Sango. It was the day she was searching for Haruhi Fujioka.

Kagome was wandering the streets of town. Looking like a male of course. She was only aloud to drop the illusion when in the home of either demon. The illusion was so real it was more like a transformation than an illusion. That fact greatly disturbed her at first.

Kagome wandered with her short black hair, and her vibrant blue eyes filled with life. That was until she saw someone almost get hit by a vehicle.

Haruhi was in her blue middle school sailor uniform. She was in her second year. She had long, mid-back, brown hair and matching large, brown eyes. Today was the anniversary of her mother's death. She had been thinking of her for a while. She started crossing the road never noticing the coming vehicle. That was until she heard a melodic voice scream, "Watch out!"

Haruhi looked up to see a speeding car. She should have ran, but she was frozen in fear. The car couldn't or wouldn't stop as it continued. She thought that is was going to be her death. The same day as her mom. That was until two strong arm wrapped around her figure and pulled her out of the way to safety.

Haruhi and her saviour were on the ground as they just barely made it out of the way. "Ouch," she heard his voice again. She looked up to see her saviour. He had silky black hair, and his eyes were a piercing, vibrant, and electrifying blue. He had an expression of relief.

She watched him stand and wipe off any dirt on him. He then offered her a hand which she thankfully took. "My name is Kagome Higurashi-Taisho-Akitsune. You can ignore the last two name, so it is just Kagome Higurashi, but feel free to just call me Kagome."

Haruhi blinked. "Haruhi Fujioka." She bowed. "Thanks for saving me. I wasn't paying attention. "I should repay you somehow..."

"Haruhi Fujioka? She looks like the picture in her profile. Looks like I lucked out," thought the male looking Kagome. "There is no need to repay me Haruhi. I didn't do it to be rewarded. I did it because you were in danger."

Kagome brought his/her hand down and placed it gently against Haruhi's cheek. She used her thumb to wipe away the dirt that managed to make its way onto her face. She was so lost in thought about Sango and Miroku that she never notice the soft dusted pink colour that made its way on the brunette's face.

Haruhi insisted though. "No! No... You could at least come over to my house for tea."

Kagome nodded her head to the pleasure of the brunette. "Sure but on one condition." It was Haruhi's turn to nod. "I go to your house for tea if you become my friend." She patted Haruhi's head making her feel much younger than she was and flustered in embarrassment. Haruhi agreed to the terms.

They arrived to the small complex. Haruhi told Kagome to make himself comfortable. Haruhi made tea only to converse after while drinking. Kagome already knew much about the girl because of the files that Sesshomaru was able to obtain, however, she wouldn't tell her that. It would make her seem like a stalker.

Haruhi got along well with her new friend. She learned that he was only a few years older since he was just beginning his first year at high school. They continued talking until it was starting to get late.

"I should go now. I'm expected to be home soon and I wouldn't want to impose anymore. I will see you later." Before Kagome got the chance to open the front door, it opened to reveal a woman- no man. He glomped Kagome thinking that he was Haruhi.

When he realized his mistake he yelled, "Who are you? What have you been doing to my daughter?"

Haruhi saw the interaction and worried what might happen to her new friend that she grew quite attached to.

"Ah, you must be Haruhi's dad." Haruhi silently wondered how Kagome could tell that her father was a cross-dresser. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I met your daughter today."

Haruhi intervened, "Dad, Kagome saved me. I wasn't watching where I was going and was almost hit by a car. He moved me before I was hit. I was the one to invite him over for my appreciation."

Ranka/Ryoji's reaction instantly changed. The menacing expression turned into a grateful and adoring one. He glomped Kagome again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't know what I would do without her!" Kagome smiled. He cared a lot about her. "You're welcome here whenever you like!"

"That's really kind of you, though I must leave now. I'm expected... home."

Kagome took a second to think. Which house was she suppose to be at tonight? Oh yeah! Shippo.

Kagome approached Haruhi one last time. She gently and affectionately patted her head. She never said anything, so Kagome figured she didn't mind. "See you again soon. Kay Haruhi." When she nodded, before she left, Kagome added, "Good evening."

Kagome took out her cell phone calling Shippo for a ride home. When the limo pulled up beside her, she sighed. Everything always had to be so classy now. She entered greeting Shippo.

"So how was she?" Shippo was curious as to how Miroku's and Sango's descendent was.

"She is really kind. At first glance it is hard to see, but she does have some of their qualities. Although I must admit that I am glad most of their traits have already left. Imagine if she had turned out to be like Miroku." They two shuttered before laughing.

* * *

_Well that's a wrap. The next chapter will skip twi years so that Haruhi is a freshman and Kagome is in her third year. Her being in her third year will be a change from most other crossovers but I'm working with it._

_I am letting my readers persuade me if I should pair Kagome with Mitsukuni or Takashi._

_Please review ^_^ _

_And for any readers that was hoping that I would update other stories don't worry because I only have one more volunteer day then I am free to update all I want again! I'll be free._

_BTW is it just me or is anyone having problems with this site? It has been several days of this site not allowing mw to add chapters or start new stories._

_Last thing: I started a poll, so if you read any of my stories please check it out an vote._


	2. Pestering Host Members

_Well I'm back with the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favourites!_

_Also please bare with the she/he of Kagome for now. Both forms of writing will be in this._

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome is sitting at her desk at school. Her seat is the third back to the far left side of the room next to the windows. She- excuse me- he, Kagome Higurashi-Taisho-Akitsune, is currently a third year student at Ouran Private Academy.

The final bell rang. Several students left the classroom (3-A) as their was no longer any point in staying.

Well, almost everyone left. Kagome was the first among most of her class that still remained in the room. He seemed relaxed and just stares out the window as he uses his fist to support her head.

A small group of girls also remained in the room. They were all bunched up in the corner of the room glancing at Kagome. Their hands were clasped together, and they all had hearts floating around their head. The girls stared at him as if he was a god.

"Kagome-kun is so perfect," stated one of the females.

The others added on. "He's smart."

"He's athletic."

"He's kind, gentle, and caring."

"He's reliable."

"And he's handsome." The girls still present in the room all vigorously nodded their heads in agreement. They all thought, "How come he's not in the Host Club?" They snapped out of their thoughts as they watched their 'god' Kagome walk to exit the classroom.

Kagome opened the door to leave, but when she opened the door, five figures stood in front of her. She sighed. She should have known this would happen again.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was running through the halls believing that she would be late for the Host Club. She stopped in front of the doors that lead into the Third Music Room. She was slightly panting.

The brunette opened the doors waiting for the chaos to start, but something was strange. It was dead silent with the exception of a tapping noise from someone typing on a computer.

Haruhi looked towards Kyoya. He was viciously typing on his computer. It was nothing out of the normal, although he seemed to be frustrated. However, it was well hidden.

Haruhi blinked in surprised. It was never that quiet, and Kyoya was the only host present. She asked the older male, "Huh? Where is everyone? What is going on?"

Kyoya stopped typing to look up to their crossdresser host. "Oh right. You are unaware."

"Unaware of what?" Haruhi couldn't imagine what everyone else was doing.

"They are trying to attempt another to join the Host Club."

"Who is popular enough for them to take interest?"

"Third-year Kagome Higurashi-Taisho-Akitsune." Haruhi eyes widen to the mention of the name which made Kyoya curious. As Kyoya continued to talk, a small blush slowly made it onto her face. "However, this isn't the first attempt. Ever since Tamaki began to form the Host Club, he had been trying to get him to join. Each time he has declined. Not only did he decline Tamaki, but everyone in the club that has asked him."

"Kagome-kun? Since when did he attend this school?"

"So it seems you do know Kagome-senpai. The question is how? As for your question, Kagome-senpai has attended this school ever since his freshman year. In fact, he is in Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai classes ," explained the Shadow King.

"Really? I never knew that...," thought Haruhi. She looked at the awaiting Kyoya, so she decided to answer. "I met Kagome-kun a little over two years ago. I was almost hit by a car, but he saved me. He comes over my house once in a while. On a few occasions I have gone to his (the shrine). However, I never knew he was rich."

"He's not." This answer surprised Haruhi. "Well not by birth anyway. All his files are protected, so I don't know all the details. What I do know is that he somehow has a connection to Sesshomaru Taisho, and Shippo Akitsune. Two very prestigious figures. They both don't have children, though they are only in their twenties. That is why they both have chosen an heir. Kagome Higurashi just so happened to be this person."

Haruhi listened in disbelief.

Back with Kagome; she was mentally sighing. In front of her was five all too familiar figures. Mitsukuni and Takashi, her classmates and hosts, Tamaki, the Host King, and the twins Kaoru and Hikaru, also hosts.

Before any of them could even say anything, Kagome announced, "You can ask all you want, but I will never join the Host Club."

"Please Kago-chan," The oldest yet shortest member asked. Honey looked up at Kagome with watery eyes as if he would cry if he declined. Although he looked up, there wasn't a large difference between their heights. Honey was 4"9'. Kagome was 5"5. There was only half a foot difference. Still he looked smaller and more childish than he truly is.

Kagome sighed out loud. The hosts were getting their hopes up because they thought the he was finally going to give in. She said, "Mitsukuni, you have already tried that. It doesn't affect me. I'm use to any type of cute trick you could possibly use. It isn't going to work. My answer is still no."

Kagome remembered all the time Shippo would suck up for anything in the Feudal Era. Shippo still does that in this time now that she looks back.

"I've told you to call me Honey! Everyone else does. I've told you."

Kagome looked at the short blond. "Do you think I'm like everyone else? Mitsukuni is your name, so I use it. That's it." Tears formed in the corner of his eyes and climbed up Mori to sit on his shoulders.

Tamaki pointed up to the sky (or ceiling) before quickly lowering it, so he was pointing at the target (Kagome). "You have all the qualities, so why won't you become a host?"

While Tamaki was being dramatic, Kagome gave her answer boredly. "Because I don't want to, isn't that enough. I don't feel like wasting my time with girls fawning over me. It would just be me giving them false hope." She shrugged. She started to walk past the Host King who had become still as stone. "If that's it, I'll just be leaving."

Tamaki revived himself and looked at the twins. He pointed at them. "Don't let him escape!"

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other before nodding at each other. "Hai Tono." They ran past Tamaki to each grab an arm of Kagome's.

She could no longer walk as she was being dragged in the other direction. "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" She struggled to get out of the first years' grip but was futile.

The two dragging her along with the other hosts began running to the Third Music Room.

They ran into the room yelling, "We got him, Kyoya!"

Kyoya seem sceptical as he watch that Kagome was angry and very displeased.

Kagome finally freed herself. "I am NOT joining. Get it through your heads, and let me g- Haruhi-chan?" Kagome's anger suddenly left exchanging itself with confusion. "Why are you here? Why do you look like a guy?"

The twins and Tamaki were suddenly standing in front of the brunette as they protested that Haruhi was a boy.

Haruhi stepped forward from between the guys trying to protect her secret. She looked up at the slightly taller guy.

Sometimes it was hard to tell that he was two years older when he was only a few inches taller. Well, everyone is different heights.

She approached Kagome with a happy/excited expression. She made a fist and put it over her heart. She gave a genuine smile which made the a few other hosts jealous. "Kagome-kun!"

Kagome genuinely smiled in return. A slight blush rose to Haruhi's cheeks. She patted the top of her head just as she had always done to her. As this action the earlier jealous hosts were more so and furious. "How have things been Haruhi? I'm sorry that it has been a while. I've been spending more time at Sesshomaru's place for extra lessons."

"It's not a big deal. It hasn't been too long. Things have been okay. Everything is normal. Well everything was normal until I joined this club. It's why I'm dressed like this. I broke an expensive vase, and now I am working off my debt."

Kagome glared at Tamaki. "So in other words your using her." The miko was preparing herself to hurt someone.

Tamaki started blurting out nonsense.

Haruhi, seeing Tamaki's predicament and the protectiveness of Kagome (which made her happy), decided to help the blond out. "It's fine. It's only fair since I broke it. There is no other way for me to pay back 8 million yen."

Kagome looked at Haruhi surprised. He must have meant something otherwise she wouldn't have interrupted. The miko calmed down. "If you needed the money, you could have just asked."

Haruhi waved her hands in protest. "I couldn't never ask you that. This is my own mess."

Kagome knew how she felt. She would have felt the same way if she was in her position. "I guess I can understand."

Tamaki decided to ruin their reunion. He ran to Haruhi and pulled her away from his senpai.

"That's it! How do you know my precious daughter!" Tamaki couldn't contain his feelings any longer, so he barged in.

Kagome blinked twice. Did he just say daughter? She raised an eyebrow towards the blond. "Did you just call Haruhi you daughter, Tamaki?"

Tamaki didn't- couldn't answer as Haruhi intervene. She pushed the blond off of her person and answered his question. "I've know him longer than any of you." The hosts, minus Kyoya who had previously discovered this piece of information, looked surprised.

Haruhi's eye lids half closed as she remembered the day. It was horrible day. Kagome was the highlight of that day.

"A few years ago I was walking home from school. It was the anniversary of my mother's death. I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed and was almost hit by a car. A voice snapped me out of my musings. The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of the way to safety. The person that saved me was Kagome-kun. That was also the day we became friends." Haruhi smiled as she approached the end of her explanation.

Kagome walked up behind Haruhi. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Haruhi looked up surprised at the contact. When looking up, she realized it was Kagome who was offering her a comforting smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

Haruhi, however, was confused as she watched Kagome walk in front of her.

"Tamaki," began the third year. "I agree to join the Host Club."

Honey was suddenly hugging her saying something along the line of he was happy to have another friend in the Host Club.

Tamaki looks perplexed. "W-What? I mean that's great!"

Haruhi was the one to question him. "Why are you joining the club?" Not that Haruhi wasn't happy, but she was curious as to why he wanted to join. Kyoya had told her that he had always declined before.

"Isn't it obvious? It's to be with you." Tamaki started yelling at Haruhi that she should be spending less time with Kagome. Haruhi seemed to ignore what Tamaki said as she looked taken back. A blush rose to her cheeks.

From the side, Kyoya is writing notes in his black notebook on everyone as they interacted. As he finished writing, he looked back to the scene. He smirked. "This should be an interesting development," thought the youngest Ootori.

_And that's a wrap. I know that this is shorter than the last chapter, but I thought this would be a good place to cut it for now._

_I just needed Kagome to start interacting with the other hosts._

_I will post the pairing on the next chapter. I am just running some things through on paper to see what would be better for what I have in store._

_Oh! I also need a host title for Kagome._

_Please Review_


	3. Unattainable Host

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

**Chapter 3**

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. Kagome sat up on her bed in her female form. She pressed the button to turn of the alarm. It was 6:00 am, but Kagome had gotten use to it.

She was staying at Sesshomaru's house again. Her room in his house was the only place she was allowed to be herself as a girl. The room was completely private. There were no flaws that could happen that would reveal her true gender there. She stood in front of the mirror. She missed being able to go around as a girl.

She sighed. There was no point of thinking about it. She got dressed in some baggy clothes: a loose white top and a pair of grey jogging pants. It was a school day, but there were things to do before that.

She placed the male illusion back on herself before leaving her room and descending to the first floor. She headed to Sesshomaru's private dojo which was found on his property. She did her daily routine.

Her morning routine with Sesshomaru would be to run a lap of the estate (the very, very, very, large estate) followed by her fighting lessons which consist of practicing hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship. She also practiced with her bow and arrow and spiritual powers on top. She often didn't have enough time, so she would have to practice more on her own.

After an hour and a half of practice, she ran into the mansion to prepare herself for school.

She dressed herself in the male uniform before calling a staff member over to drive her to school in a limo.

The first time Kagome rode in a limo she was excited to see what it was like. The more she rode in it, the more she longed to just walk much like she use too travel in the Feudal Era or even how she walked to her middle school. She began hating how she was being drove everywhere.

She finally arrived at Ouran Academy.

She thanked the driver before exiting the vehicle. She walked towards the large building that she called her school.

Kagome took his seat next to the window in 3-A. As usual for him, girls were watching him from afar. They had heard the news that their beloved Kagome joined the Host Club. They squealed in complete happiness and desire.

If anyone looked towards the sole entrance/exit door connected to 3-A then one would see several girls from other classes and grades peek in to look at Kagome.

Kagome could feel the several stares. He chose to ignore them. If she acknowledged them, they would be worse. She wished the end of the day would never come.

Suddenly two more figures entered the room causing the girls to get even more riled up: Takashi and Mitsukuni.

When the blond caught sight of Kagome, he ran towards him. Honey was standing next to Kagome's desk as Mori approached as well. "Kago-chan! Aren't you excited? Today is the day you officially become a host."

Takashi watched as Kagome groaned and slightly looked away from them. The two barely heard what he muttered under his breath. "I wished that you didn't remind me. I would be okay if school never ended."

The two blinked in confusion. Was he really _that_ opposed to being a host? If he was, then he must really care for Haruhi.

Fortunately for the miko, the bell ranged and their teacher entered. Finally there was a distraction for what was to come.

Unfortunately the day passed by quickly for the miko. It was already last period. Last period that particular day was history. That class bored her further. After the Feudal Era, she took more interest in history along with mythology. She learned so much that she already knew the entire curriculum off heart.

It was nearing the end of class, so their teacher decided to hand back the test they had taken the day prior.

Emotions varied throughout the students. Some were relieved, some glared at their test paper, others were joyful, and others looked like they were about to die.

The end bell rang when he was finishing handing back the tests.

Mitsukuni climbed on his cousin's back. The short blond shoved his test in Takashi's face. The number 94 was written in red. "Look Takashi! I got 94%! How did you do?" He lifted Mori's test to his face. "Ah! You got 92%. We did so well. We should celebrate with cake." He grinned looking forward to eating sweets in the Host Club.

"Ah"

Both cousins then noticed Kagome put the test paper in her bag without even glancing at her mark.

"Kago-chan? Aren't you even going to look at your test?" Honey tilted his head cutely.

Kagome looked bored as she gathered all her things in her bag. "There is no point. I already know what grade I got ever since I wrote it."

The cousins looked horrified believing that she was implying that she failed. The test wasn't _that_ hard was it?

"You couldn't have done that bad," said Mori monotone-less though his voice almost cracked.

Kagome glanced at her two classmates confused. "What? I didn't do bad," he stated. Glancing at the clock she realized that it was finally time for her demise. Time to be a host in the Ouran Host Club. She dreaded this time.

Kagome took a few steps to leave when her test paper fell out of her bag. She took notice and stopped to retrieve it. Before she could get it, Honey picked it up and glanced at it along with the taller Mori who could see. Their eyes widened in surprise. She didn't fail her test. She did better than either of them. Kagome had gotten 100%. Remembering taking the test clearly, he was the first one done writing it too.

Kagome took the test from his hand and shoved it back into her bag.

She started walking out of the room. Haninozuka and Morinozuka followed him.

"You got perfect Kago-chan."

"It's not really a that big of a deal," stated Kagome. "History is my best subject. I could probably tell you anything you wanted to know on the subject." A distant fond smile made its way on to his face. She continued to walk unlike the two who were previously by her side.

In truth, she was so knowledgeable in History that her grade was a perfect 100% in that particular subject.

Mitsukuni and Takashi froze in their steps. The smile that they saw- It wasn't like the others that he always wore. It contained many more feelings that radiated off of him. The two were speechless as they glanced at Kagome with a dusted blush.

Kagome arrived to the third music room. Kyoya told him where he was appointed to. It was at the area next to Haruhi. Kagome was happy because know she could keep an eye on her.

"Hello Haruhi-chan." The brunette turned to see Kagome. There were still a few minutes before they were going to open the club.

"A-ah..." Haruhi was still adjusting to the several knew things she knew about him including that he was the heir to two prestigious figures, and he attended the same school as her. "Hello Kagome-senpai." Haruhi didn't know what else to say except one thing. "Thanks for helping me pay off my debt."

Kagome smiled though there was some sadness hidden behind it. She was acting more distant almost like strangers. "It's no problem Haruhi-chan. I'm glad to be able to help you."

Haruhi felt something not settle well with her inside. She figured it was the gaze Kagome was giving her. Haruhi could see it. The hurt in his eyes. "Um... Is something wrong Kagome-senpai?"

Kagome felt that she was being stabbed again. Why was she being so formal with her? They were friends weren't they? The miko's eye lids lowered a bit as she stared at her second family's descendant and friend. "You're being distant with me. It saddens me. Are we not friends?"

Haruhi's eyes widened. It was her fault. "Ah of course we are Kagome-sen-"

Haruhi was cut off as Kagome brought her into a hug. She couldn't believe what was happening. Kagome was... embracing her. She heard him whisper in her ear. "Why do you call me senpai? Wasn't it always -kun before?"

The brunette's eyes widened. That was why she was sad. "Just my the honorific use I gave him, he's..." thought Fujioka, but she trailed off. "Sorry, Kagome-kun." Happiness replaced all sadness when her friend called her that.

The other hosts in the room watched the interaction. Tamaki and the twins were gapping. Their rage was growing. Steam could be scene coming off of Tamaki.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. He found that the hosts' interactions were becoming even more interesting and amusing. He was taking notes. He looked off to the other side of the room to face the two seniors Honey and Mori.

The two were looking curiously at the scene. They blinked. To the girls in their class he would ignore. Kagome never looked or acted as he wanted to be part of the Host Club. Honey watched Kagome hug Haruhi. He felt a slight tug to his heart. He didn't understand why though.

Mori saw that Mitsukuni was slightly uncomfortable. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. Mitsukuni looked up at his cousin confused. Takashi said nothing to explain. Honey became even more confused.

Tamaki exploded. He ran to Haruhi and pulled her away from Kagome. "Don't touch her."

Kagome wasn't the one to object to the Host King. It was Haruhi. A dark aura surrounded her that scared Tamaki and forced him to leg go from fear. Haruhi was rarely this angry, and it scared him. Although Haruhi was trying not to show Kagome her anger. She was enjoying the moment she was having with Kagome until Tamaki decided to interrupt.

Kagome effectively calmed her down by placing a hand on her shoulder. Haruhi looked back at the miko. "It's fine Haruhi. The club is about to begin anyway."

"Ah yeah."

"However we still need a type for you," stated Kyoya.

"Ohohohohoho..." The flood began to rise to show a light brown hair girl with a large bow in her hair. "I'm here to help!" A chorus of Renge went around the room except Kagome who was not familiar with the female. "He can be the unattainable host... oops! It's opening time! Get into places."

Kagome thought of her as strange. Whatever... she was taking care of Haruhi, not everyone else.

The girls swarmed in. Several recommended Kagome. They had been waiting to spend time with him forever. There were so many customers for Kagome that they had too many and Kyoya had to turn them down and schedule them for another day.

Kagome internally groaned. She was not going to like the Club.

The girls began asking question after question. She was waiting for the eight girls surrounding her to settle down before answering any questions. Actually she didn't even want to answer questions. Kagome was bored and just wanted to go home. In fact she would rather battle a shark at the moment.

"So what do you think Kagome-kun/Kagome-ouji?" The girls were all look at him in anticipation for him to actually speak with them.

"My opinion?" Kagome watched the girls nod together. Hearts floated above their heads. "This place is boring. I would rather be spending my time else where." The other hosts froze in spot hearing this. What would his customers think?

The girls were quiet for a moment before... "Kya!" That just made them want to be around him more.

Kagome was starting to doubt her knowledge on females- wait! She just doubted herself on her gender. She needed a break. Being a host was making her weird. "Excuse me as I leave for a moment."

She took a moment to compose herself. "Just last through the day. Just last through the day," thought Kagome continuously. After composing herself, she made her way back to her guests.

The time went bye, and the Host Club was finally closed. Kagome sighed relieved.

"This is going to be a long year."

Haruhi saw how much Kagome hated the club. She felt bad that he was doing this on her behalf. "I'm sorry. You're doing this because of me. I didn't want to cause you trouble."

"Don't say that Haruhi-chan." Kagome looked at the younger brunette. "If you apologize, it will make me think all of this misery is for nothing." Kagome was thinking of her schedule for that week. "How about this weekend we go to an amusement park to break the tension and to have some fun. Would you like that?"

Haruhi would like to spend some more time alone with Kagome. It had been over a month since they last got together. "But isn't an amusement park with just the two of us... isn't that like- like a d-date," thought Haruhi. At the thought her began to redden. She smiled. "Sure! I'd love that."

_Sorry for the wait. I have had writer's block, lazy, and I injured my wrist. I think it might be minorly sprained._

_Anyway if you haven't been able to tell by the chapter or haven't notice the change of the main characters this story is now a Kagome/Mitsukuni fanfic._

_I thought about it but I don't think I could display Mori that well when interacting with Kagome. Maybe when I finish some of my stories I will try to write this pairing but not in this story. although they will have some scenes together._

_Please Review! ^-^ I use them as motivators_

_P.S. If you like Prince of Tennis then check out my poll._


	4. Understanding Feelings

_Yawn... Sprry that it's been so long. Been dealing with stuff and even while writting this chapter I was sick, so I hope it's not too bad._

* * *

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome awoken in Shippo's mansion. She was living again with him for a few weeks before she was allowed home.

It was Saturday morning, so she had no school. Today, she would be going to an amusement park with Haruhi. Actually they were going to one of Shippo's newest amusement parks. It had to be good since she knew the fox's life centers around fun and candy.

As Kagome was eating her breakfast, Shippo came charging into the room with a pleading look on his face. "Please! Please! Please Kagome can I come?"

Kagome sighed. "I understand you want to meet Haruhi in person and all, but you have a load of work to do mister. If I let you come you'll never do it. But if you'd like, you can come for the ride." Kagome gave into her cute little fox kit, even if he wasn't a kit anymore, and was allowing him to come for the ride. She was being serious. Shippo had been pushing back his work lately with Kagome around, and he needed to catch up.

"Yay!" Shippo glomped Kagome as she was trying to swallow her food. Her eyes widened. She looked like she was going to choke. "Thanks a bunch!" After a moment she did begin to choke. She spit out the food she was chewing and began to cough into hysterics. "AH! Gomen nasai!"

Kagome steadied her breathing before responding, "It's alright. You didn't mean it." The miko in disguise was no longer hungry. Almost choking to her death made her lose her hunger.

Kagome was sitting in the back of the limousine with Shippo wearing black pants and a loose light blue t-shirt.

They stopped outside Haruhi's home. Haruhi sighed at the sight of the limo, but she wasn't all that surprised. Her short hair was down as it normally was, but she had a star clip in her hair. She wore a red and white striped shirt and a black pleated skirt. On her feet she wore red flats.

Haruhi got into the vehicle and notice the two other figures. One person she expected, Kagome, and there was someone she didn't know. He had orange-auburn hair that reminded her of the twins and vibrant green eyes. He only reminded her of her two male classmates more with the mischief twinkle in his eyes.

"You must be Haruhi Fujioka!" Haruhi blinked. He now reminded her of Tamaki. They were both eccentric. "I'm Shippo Akitsune!" Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man in front of her was the owner of a large business. What was the word becoming?

Haruhi listened to Kagome as he began to speak to her. "I've known him for a long time, Haruhi. Don't worry. He may be full of energy and act like a kid, but he's a good person. I just wouldn't stand in his way when it comes to candy."

Haruhi's mind was spinning. It was like she could find strong characteristics of half of the Host Club in one guy. She was scared of what would happen if any of the academy students met him.

Kagome complimented, "Cute outfit Haruhi-chan."

In Shippo's head, he was on the floor laughing as he watched the sight. A small blush appeared on Haruhi's face, yet Kagome seemed oblivious to everything. He wondered how long that had been happening but kept his thoughts to himself. He was looking forward to how things would play out. After all he was a kitsune. They were known to to be mischievous.

Haruhi stuttered, "Arigato." She looked over to Shippo. "Are you coming with us?"

His eyes suddenly got teary which surprised her. "I want to but Kagome won't let me!" Tears streamed down his face.

"You're falling behind in your work. Besides Shippo. You own the place. You can go whenever you want."

Shippo nervously chuckled. "Aha right..." He was rubbing the back of his head.

Else where Tamaki was uniting all of the Hosts to spy on Haruhi and Kagome. They were all gathered in his limo and they were all on their way to the amusement park they were suppose to be going to.

Once they arrived they saw the two enter together laughing.

"They're there tono," stated Hikaru. He pointed towards the two.

"They're escaping from view," finished Kaoru. He took his spot next to his brother.

Tamaki was gapping at the sight before tears started to stream down from his eyes. "That's it! Commence follow Haruhi and the new host begins now."

Mitsukuni tilted his head cutely. "Ne? You mean stalk?"

"IT'S NOT STALKING!" Tamaki arms were in the air being his dramatic self. Kyoya decided to ignore his friend's outburst.

They all paid and entered the amusement park. They began to follow the two. Tamaki bit his cloth as to not scream.

Kagome and Haruhi were walking through the amusement park. "So what would you like to do first Haruhi?"

"I don't really care. I just want to have a good day." They stopped walking. "How about that?" Haruhi pointed at some spinning cups.

Kagome grinned. "You sure you can handle it? Alright." Kagome loved to spin the cups as fast as she could. Haruhi had no idea what she just got herself in.

As the ride began they were whipping around in circles. "AH! Kagome-kun!" Kagome could only laugh in response. Once they got off the ride, the brunette was very, very, _very_, dizzy. She couldn't walk straight.

Kagome was trying to go through the day without saying anything about their followers, however, she was beginning to be agitated. Haruhi was just saying something about lunch when he turned around to where the rest of the Host Club was. "I've had it! Instead of stalking us why don't you just come out."

Honey looked at Tamaki with a large grin. He said innocently, too innocently, "See~ I told you it was stalking."

Kagome sighed. "Well seeing that you all are already here would you like to join us?" Kagome didn't really know them that well, but if she had to decide between being stalked or inviting them, she would choose inviting them. She could always fight them, but that would cause a scene.

Haruhi had mixed emotions on the subject. In the end, she settled for sighing at the Host Club's antics.

The long day continued on for them now that the entire Host Club was assembled. They did a few things all together then they would split because Tamaki and the twins dragged Haruhi off somewhere.

"Haruhi?" Kagome had a raised eyebrow where she had last seen her brunette friend. "Where did she go?"

Mitsukuni pulled on her shirt sleeve. "Tama-chan, Kao-chan, and Hika-chan dragged Haru-chan somewhere. Don't worry! They'll be fine."

"I figured this would have happened. They just better not do anything to her." Malice was rolling off Kagome in waves for a minute before it all disappeared in replacement for a smile. She looked back to Mori, Honey, and Kyoya, the only ones left. "So what would you all like to do?"

Honey grabbed Kagome's hand and led her to a rollercoaster. "Let's go on that Kago-chan!" Kagome was being dragged towards the rollercoaster while Mori and Kyoya stayed behind. They both had already been on several rides and decided they were done.

The line was short, so Mitsukuni and Kagome got on right away. They got to sit in the front seat. The rollercoaster was slowly making its way up the rails before dropping at an amazingly fast speed. Instead of yelling like so many others on the ride were doing, Kagome was full-heatedly laughing.

This action made the blond look at her. She just kept laughing enjoying herself. She loved going fast. It reminded her of the Feudal Era when she would ride in Inuyasha's back. Honey's soften questionly as he glanced at Kagome, however, she didn't notice his stare.

After going on a few more rides with Mitsukuni, they met up with the others. They were finally all together again. They all wanted to ride the Ferris Wheel. Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kaoru were extremely jealous when Haruhi and Kagome went in one by themselves because they all couldn't fit into one.

It was silent as the two sat across from each other. Kagome stared out to the sea that could be seen as the sun was setting. She was deep in thought.

Haruhi just sat awkwardly in silence.

"Ne, Haruhi-chan?" Kagome caught Haruhi's attention.

"H-hai! What is it Kagome-kun?" The two were now looking at each other.

"What do you think of me," asked the miko. Haruhi swore that her heart stopped. "You see... I don't understand love very well. There are so many forms. Not only love of a lover, but love of a sibling, a friend, a best friend, a hero, a saviour, and so on. I'm not very good at sorting my feelings"

Haruhi stared wide-eyed. She thought, "Different kinds of love?"

"I love you Haruhi. I love you as a best friend or a younger sister. I've always wanted one. Which is why I feel bad for keeping my secret from you."

"A secret?"

"Yes Haruhi, a secret. It's one only a handful of people know, so I'll make you a deal. You remind a lot of when I was your age. At least when it come to handling emotions. When you can tell me what I am to you I promise to tell you." The ride came to a stop and the worker opened the door. Kagome stood up. "I'll be looking forward to your answer." Kagome left.

Haruhi stared where she last saw him. She thought, "Sort my feelings- Secret- Like me?" Once she exited the ride she was brought close to a melodramatic Tamaki.

*One Week Later*

Kagome was back at her family's shrine. As much as she hated constantly changing house to house, it felt nice to return home to her family. Unfortunately she had to be in disguise while living with her family.

Kagome was sitting around doing her homework until she heard her brother yell, "Kagome! Someone's here to see you!"

Kagome was confused at first but understood when she saw Haruhi. "Ohayo Haruhi. Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah it's fine senpai." Kagome, who was ready to get up, sat back down. "Actually I came to talk to you about what you said."

Kagome smiled. "Continue. I'm listening."

"I thought about it long and hard. When I thought of it my thoughts and emotions changed a lot. Now I understand why you said that love can be confusing. You see I narrowed down my options by not thinking of the possibilities. Now that I think of it you are my saviour. My affections for you have grown from you saving me that day. However, as time went by I can honestly say that you mean more to me than just someone who saved me. I consider you a friend. I would like to become better friends in the future. I realized after all this time that I have known you, I don't actually know all that much about you."

Kagome patted Haruhi's head. The brunette looked up, but she just looked confused. This time she didn't blush as she had now sorted out all her feelings. "I'm glad you are beginning to understand." Kagome stood up. "Now it is my turn to fulfill my end of the bargain. To tell you my secret."

Haruhi responded, "You don't need to tell me."

Kagome smiled softly. "You're right Haruhi. I don't need to tell you. I want to." Kagome released her illusion and revealed her secret. The secret only her family, Shippo, and Sesshomaru knew.

Haruhi got dizzier by the second then passed out.

* * *

_Please review ^^_

_From now on I can develop my Kagome/Mitsukuni pairing._

_And hehehe who shall I pair Haruhi with?_


	5. Let the Competitions Begin

**Don't trust first appearances**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**~Let the Competitions Begin~**_

It has been a few weeks since Haruhi discovered Kagome's secret. Haruhi didn't understand at first and took Kagome a lot of explaining, but over the few weeks she has know, she has gotten adjusted to the idea of her being a girl.

Opening the door to classroom 3-A she was suddenly glomped. "Kago-chan!" It was her classmate Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Ever since Kagome started warming up to the Host Club members (just a tiny bit at the amusement park), that had been her typical morning. Honey glomping her to welcome her good morning. Kagome had tried asking him to stop, but he won't listen! "Good morning." The worst part is he looked so innocent doing it as if nothing was wrong.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she noticed everyone staring yet again. She was relieved when the bell rang to announce the beginning of class. Couldn't she ever get peace at Ouran Academy?

The obvious answer: NO

To prove her point all she needed to do was go to the third music room.

After school Tamaki was yelling during club time. He was taking a short break from his customers. "Mommy!" Tears were building up in the corner of the King's eyes. "Why'd they go to him?" He pointed at Kagome who was currently surrounded by girls, but didn't seem the slightest interested. He was upset because he had just lost more customers to Kagome who didn't even _want _to be there.

Kyoya didn't even titled his head a bit. He was still focused on his laptop screen in front of him typing away. "He's new, unattainable, and has been wanted by several girls before you even moved here _daddy._" He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "Besides in or out of hosting hours he is more..." He searched for the right word. "Well-rounded."

He finally glanced over to Tamaki who had been shot in the heart several times before heading towards his corner of woe.

The twins entered the scene smirking. "Yeah Tono. He's better than you in _every_ department."

Lightning hit Tamaki. The twins were adding onto his rage. He pointed a finger up at the sky. Full of determination he announced, "That's it! I will find something I am better than Kagome-senpai at!"

That was how the Host Club temporarily closed, and the competitions began.

Kagome's eyes were half lidded with boredom. "Not that I'm not glad to get away from those swooning girl, but what is this all about?"

Tamaki pointed over-dramatically at Kagome as everyone watched the interaction from the sidelines. "You're too- too- too perfect! I'll defeat you in something and find your flaws.

Kagome was deadpanned. That was one of the stupidest things she has ever heard. On second though, she would rather participate in his stupid event than go back to the Host Club.

They were just randomly go to some of Ouran Academy's clubs. Did he really expect to win that way?

The first club was tennis.

"So who do you think will win?" Haruhi was the one to asked.

Kyoya snapped his black notebook shut. "Seeing as Tamaki doesn't know how to play tennis..." He didn't even need to finish his explanation to get his point across. The host sweatdropped. Their King obviously didn't think this through first. When did he ever?

Throughout the game Tamaki ran around and swung his racket aimlessly. Kagome quickly finished the match with a love game.

"Wow! Kago-chan was amazing!" Honey was smiling brightly as the rest of the hosts on the sidelines sweatdropped. It wasn't much of a match if only one of them knew how to play.

Tamaki's yell could be heard from where they stood. "It's a fluke!"

They saw a blur that was Tamaki dragging Kagome to another location. If they could have seen better, they would have seen the annoyed, murderous expression that was placed on her face.

The next club they were at was the art club. They were making flower crowns from freshly picked flowers.

The other hosts were looking through the school halls in search or Kagome and Tamaki. As they were passing the room to the art room they heard an all to familiar scream. The doors shot open. Tamaki ran out ignoring them.

Kagome sighed coming out of the room as well.

"What was that about," asked the twins in unison.

Kagome wanted to sigh again. It seems she was loosing her sanity with the Host Club. "The next competition was with the Art Club. Today they were making flower crowns." Kagome showed the two that she made. They were beautiful. It was an activity that she liked because it reminded her of Rin. "Tamaki grabbed a rose not knowing the thorns were still on them."

The scenario played through the hosts' head. It did sound like Tamaki.

Kagome looked down at the flower crowns that she made. She had an idea. She took one of the crowns and place it on Haruhi's head. Kagome smiled truly. A rare genuine smile that the hosts rarely ever got to see. "There you go Haruhi-chan. It's suits you."

Honey jumped in with his arm raised wanting attention. "Oh! Me too! Me too! I want a flower crown made by Kago-chan too!"

"Sure Mitsukuni." Kagome didn't really have a need for them anyway, so she placed the second crown on his head.

He twirled around. "Does it make me look cute?" He then stopped and looked at Kagome. "And it's Honey," he whined.

Kagome shrugged. "I've known you three years already. Never called you that and I'm not going to start now."

Tamaki came running back. He had gotten a bandage around his finger. Did he really need to do that for a thorn? Was it because he was rich, spoiled, or just because it was Tamaki. She was going to go with the third option.

"This isn't the end," declared Tamaki.

The next activity was a trivia club. They were concentrating on History that day. That being her best subject, she obviously won.

Next was the karate club. People looked at him like he had grown a second head. He didn't fight, so why did he expect to win.

"Well it's been a joyful competition. Since I haven't won yet once I decided to try a different approach." He suddenly ran to Honey and threw him in front of Kagome. "You shall face Honey-senpai! He is a master of Karate."

Tears built up in the corner of his eyes. The short blond said, "But I can't hurt Kago-chan." That resulted in him glomping Kagome and crying into Kagome's shirt. Tamaki was speechless yet another plan failed.

The last competition was the archery club. Tamaki tried one final approach. If he loses, he will admit defeat. The King's idea was to play in teams. It was going to be three on three with two keeping track of the score and such. More so because Kyoya refused to participate and Haruhi... well Haruhi doesn't have any real athletic talent.

A determined expression passed his facial expression. It was Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru v.s. Kagome, Mitsukuni, and Takashi.

It was clear that Honey should stick to hand to hand combat or weapons that didn't come in two. If he threw the arrow he could hit the mark but that wasn't allowed, so the arrows went everywhere. One actually going onto the opponent's target given Tamaki's team more points.

Haruhi blinked from the sidelines. They altered rules for this competition compared to how archery normally worked. Each ring representing a different number of points. Each person only gets three arrows. With how the first few rounds went Tamaki's team was in the lead 58 points to 0.

"It appears that Tamaki will finally win a round," concluded Kyoya. Haruhi glanced over to the shadow king. "The only one that hasn't shot there arrows is Kagome. Unless he hits three directly in the center then he loses."

Haruhi smiled which confused Kyoya. "It doesn't seem that you understand." Kyoya looked confused. Where had he made a miscalculation? "If it's Kagome then surely he'll win because archery is one thing that he has taken so much time and effort to perfect over the past three years." Haruhi radiated. She had complete confidence in her friend. "In a way I guess you could say that it is a large piece of his life." Haruhi was glad that she hadn't slipped Kagome's gender.

"It's your turn Kagome-senpai," stated Tamaki who stood with a grinning twin on each of his sides. Not only did they think that they won, but they had an audience as well. The archery club was in session after all.

Kagome slowly opened his eyes. "Is it that important for you to defeat me at something... at this?" Kagome remains in his seat refusing to have eye contact with Tamaki. She seemed... solemn.

"Yes!" Not only Tamaki said but Kaoru and Hikaru as well. They didn't like losing.

"In that case," lowly muttered Kagome. Not only was she going to beat them. She was going to utterly humiliate them. "Haruhi." Her ears perked at her name. "Bring me a blindfold."

"What! You're just going to let us win."

Kagome looked into Tamaki's eyes. She was serious. Dead serious. "I am not letting you win." Haruhi came with the blindfold which she gratefully took. As she tied it around her eyes. "I'm going to put you in your place!"

More of the archery members came to watch. It was so exciting. Not only were the Hosts there, which the girl were extremely happy about, but Kagome was doing it blindfolded.

"Bow and arrow." Mitsukuni brought her just what she wanted. He watched her get into place with admiring eyes. Though he was also confused. Why was he so serious?

Kagome got into a perfect stance. One that she had used so many times in the Feudal Era. Memories of all her friends flowed through her mind. Most of the hosts, including everyone minus Tamaki and Hikaru, saw a lone tear travel down his face as he released the arrow... hitting the direct center. He did the same twice more before removing the blind fold.

They moved back into the third music room. Tamaki looked down while Kagome looked enraged?

Kagome broke the awkward silence. "As much as you want to believe, I'm not perfect. Honestly I think I am far from it. I won't say my weaknesses because at some point they will probably be used against me." The hosts all looked at Kyoya. "Besides shouldn't it be more important who you are and what you're good at. You have several qualities. Like playing the piano for instinct. I can't do that. However that is one of the reasons I _hate_ the Host Club. It is filled with _fake _people. I like to know the real people and not all these cover shows you do. To put it simply I don't know you and you don't know me."

She seemed to strike something deep within some of the members.

"Now I must go. There are arrangements I must take care of." Kagome left just like that.

* * *

_Tee Hee sorry for the month wait. Had exams and I am leaving to go camping on Sunday so for a week starting on sunday I will be gone. Too bad too because I already have the next chapter planned out. Overall I think this will be _15-25 chapters.

_I am also trying to use my own ideas. It might refer to some of the manga/anime things but I am trying to avoid the canon line because once I get in it I probably won't get out so it is taking more time to come up with ideas. Actually that is how this chapter came to be. I had no ideas what should happen next then I got really competitive with my sister so voila! But I do have a few ideas now though your ideas are always welcomed._

_Please review!_


	6. Somebody to Comfort

_**Beta: ShikiKira**_

**Don't Trust First Appearances **

_**Chapter Six **_

Kagome had made an emergency trip home. No, not to Shippo's mansion or even Sesshomaru's estate, but her true home, the shrine.

Kagome and Sota sat in a disturbing silence, neither wanted to speak while their mother was talking on the phone. It wasn't from politeness. They were quiet because of the topic of the call.

"Thank you for your time." Nodoka Higurashi hung up the phone. She solemnly looked at her two sad children. She told them, "Tomorrow at eleven." It was currently Friday morning meaning whatever was planned was to happen during their day off of school.

Kagome took a deep breath. It's up to me now, she thought, I have to watch over them now. "I'm headed off to school."

Mitsukuni stared at Kagome. He had been quiet all day not like he wasn't any other day, but something seemed different this time. The blond thought Kagome was more distant than ever before. Was it because of what happened with Tama-chan? As soon as class ended, he rushed over to the unattainable host. "Ne! Ne! Kago-chan what's wrong?" He tilted his head cutely in a questioning matter.

"Nothing..." I have to stay strong, though the blue-eyed girl in disguise.

While Mori was surrounded by a few girls, Mitsukuni took Kagome's hand and pulled her up from her seat. "In that case let's hurry to the club. I'm sure everyone is waiting."

Honey pulled Kagome a few steps away from her desk and towards the door. Kagome escaped his grip and stopped walking. She just stood there looking at the blond. "Gomen Mitsukuni. I'm not up to it today, perhaps Monday. Ja ne." She walked past him and went the opposite direction of the third music room. She just wanted some time on her own.

Honey watched Kagome's leaving figure with concerned eyes. He had seen the look in her eyes, grief, sorrow, and loneliness.

Kagome walked straight home to the shrine and went to her room without saying a word to anyone.

The next day Honey was wandering the town where all the commoners lived. The Host Club, excluding Kagome, went to visit Haruhi at her home, but she had to go shopping. Tamaki not wanting to leave his daughter alone went shopping with her. They had all been wandering when Honey got separated from the others.

It was then that the short senior saw several people leaving... from a cemetery? Had someone died? He looked over the fenced area to see three remaining people around a grave. There was some woman, a small boy, and... Kagome! That must have been why he was depressed and distant.

He watched the scene from afar. Kagome was hugging who he assumed was his younger brother. Not only was he hugging and soothing him, but Kagome was reassuring his family that everything would be alright. That he would do anything in his power to help them.

Mitsukuni thought about how strong Kagome was emotionally. He watched him wave goodbye to his family. He couldn't help but wonder though. If Kagome was being strong for his family, who was his strength?

Kagome waved to her family telling them that she would remain just a bit longer. Once she knew they were far enough away, she returned her gaze to the gravestone. Her grandpa's name engraved on it. He had suddenly died though the good thing was that he wasn't in pain as he died.

Kagome continued to stare at the gravestone as tears formed in her eyes threatening to spill. She had been so strong. She didn't want to see everyone so sad. She wanted to see them happy again, so she did everything she could to at least comfort them, but that meant she was left alone. She didn't have someone to help her through her sad times. Helping everyone else meant suffering herself.

"You can cry you know. You...You don't always have to be the strong one."

Kagome's head whipped around to where she heard the voice. Her teary eyes widened. It was Mitsukuni, though something about him seemed much more mature than he usually was. She wasn't thinking clearly. She just needed to grieve herself.

Honey's next words set her off. "You can rely on me."

Without another second wasted tears flowed free from her eyes as she fell to her knees and brought her classmate -no- her friend into a hug and cried into his chest. Her throat was both sore and dry as she cried. Her eyes and face became redder as she was unable to stop her actions. Her slim body trembled unable to contain her emotions and her heartbeat thumping hard in her chest at the heartbreak of a dead family member. When she attempted to calm down, she couldn't. Instead hiccups began and mixed in with her sorrowful sobs.

Mitsukuni felt his heart tighten at the scene presented to him. He couldn't help but return the hug. He would be the one to comfort her.

A good half hour later Kagome was finally able calm herself down. Her eyes puffy and red would take a while to calm down. She tilted her head upward, her blue eyes looking into his brown ones. Despite the situation, she offered Mitsukuni a small yet bright and beautiful smile.

"Arigato Mitsukuni."

There was a new feeling to the blond's heart. Doki. Doki.

The wind gently blew and Kagome looked back to the grave.

You may be physically gone, but you shall remain in my heart eternally.

**ShikiKira here! Everyone please offer your condolences to Void-chan. This chapter represents what has just happened in her family. **

**DVP21: Well I am dedicating this chapter to my grandmother who recently passed away. Her funeral was today actually hence this chapter. Although she is gone she was one of the nicest people I ever knew (Seriously, you should have seen all the people who came to say goodbye one last time. I'm not just saying it. She really was one of the nicest people ever).**


	7. Change of Heart

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

_**Chapter Seven**_

It was Kagome's final day at Sesshomaru's mansion before she was allowed to return to the shrine. Something she greatly appreciated. She wanted to reassure herself that her mom and brother were doing alright by themselves.

However, she was going to have to deal with the Host Club again. She had been away on Friday due to the news of her decease grandfather. Kagome still didn't know what to expect of the club's members. They didn't leave on good terms. She still didn't know what there problem was. They were the ones to invite her to the club in the first place. She didn't understand guys sometimes.

Although Mitsukuni wasn't so bad in her opinion. The miko was still unaware why he was at the graveyard on Saturday, but she wasn't complaining. A warmth grew within her as she though of his comforting embrace. It was nice to know someone could see past her front and cared enough to comfort her. That alone made her feel guilty how she treated him at times. After all just like the hosts didn't really know her, she didn't know all too much about them.

Kagome knew she was prying into their lives unannounced, but to her sudden change of view, she was curious. To help ease her guilt Kagome thought about Kyoya. Sure, she was getting Sesshomaru to hack into their files, but in her defence Kyoya had probably tried to hack her files before. The only difference was that she could succeed in receiving said files unlike the Shadow King.

As the stoic demon handed her the files uninterestedly, she began to read. The guilt that had once disappeared had once again resurfaced. Maybe Haruhi should adjust her phrase 'rich bastards'. They had problems of their own no matter how light or severe they were. The twins were treated as one person. Their parents can't even tell them apart nor do they try harder to tell the difference. Kyoya was the youngest and had to work harder than any of them to even be recognized. Mitsukuni was raised with strict rules and wasn't allowed to eat sweets or have cute things. His immediate family didn't even act like a family. Mori was to follow Mitsukuni because of family traditions. And Tamaki had been raised by his mother only to be taken away to Japan. He wasn't even allowed to keep in contact or even visit France.

Kagome closed the folder. Her eye lids lowered. Tears formed in her eyes. She was just as bad as the Host Club. Sneaking behind their backs. Not being who she truly was. Hiding behind a disguise(whether she wanted it or not). They (she and the others) all had reasons. Kagome bit her lip. She really needed to apologize.

Grabbing her bag, she whispered, "I'm leaving."

Kagome exited the limo which took her to Ouran High School Academy and stared at the bright sky.

She walked up to the third music room with determination and authority. She slammed the doors opened with the intention of apologizing only to discover no one was in the room. "What? Where are they?" Asking a few girls nearby she discovered the Host Club was away on a club vacation. They left without her. After gaining the location, Kagome called a Shippo. He was on his way with a limo. She was an angry woman in a man disguise on a quest and no one would get in her way.

* * *

Lol does anyone have any clue where the host club went? It's an update like promise and I thought this was a good place to leave off for the next chapter.


	8. Sincerity

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Kagome stomped into the resort that still wasn't open to the public. She was fully prepared to scream her head off only to stop when she didn't see them. They must have been further in. Not in a patient mood, she marched into the depth of the resort-unaware what lies within-muttering with much disdain.

Trees. Trees. _More trees. _Where was everyone? Ever since she started searching, the only thing she found were trees. She then heard the sound of flowing water. She smacked her forehead with the palm of her head. Of course. How could she be so stupid? This was a resort meant to replace an actual vacation location. It was suppose to be like lands overseas.

Approaching the gentle flowing water Kagome saw a small yellow bird. "Aw~ It's so cute Ah!" Well there went her statement. Just as she was saying how the bird was adorable, a crocodile came out of the water, engulfed the bird in its mouth, and returned back underwater. Her eyes were wide, and one was awkwardly twitching. "I guess I'm staying away from the water." She recomposed herself after seeing such a disturbing sight.

When she was about to walk further into the jungle, she heard disturbing coughing. It almost sounded as if someone was chocking. Oh no, she thought in a panic, what if really is someone chocking! In a worried state, Kagome ran in the direction of the noise. Even if that meant she had to stay by the disturbing waters.

She came onto a worrisome scene. Mitsukuni was on his hands and knees coughing out some water.

Kagome took recognition that the water seemed to be more rapid there.

"Mitsukuni!" Kagome ran to his side in concern. She went down on her knees and began to rub his back soothingly as he coughed the end of the water out. He began panting, but Kagome had yet to see his face. "Will you be alright?" Kagome helped him into a sitting position against one of the million trees the facility had.

Honey's soaked bangs covered his face. He took a moment to collect himself before answering. For a moment he had been terrified, but he couldn't tell anyone that. At least not truthfully, but that didn't mean he couldn't... He looked up in the concern eyes of Kagome and considered not to act like he was about too but decided against it. He gathered his regular cute tears in the corner of his eyes. "Of course I am! It was a bit scary at first, but with you here all is better! And I told you to call me Honey," whined the oldest host.

Kagome sighed. If he could act like that then he must be alright. Although that look he had for just a moment in his eyes worried her. Maybe she was just thinking too hard. She had been told she does that sometimes-okay alot. So what if she was concerned. She was only human. She couldn't help it.

Kagome ignored his last comment about his nickname. "You got separated from the others, right? I'm looking for them too. We can search together."

"Okay! Oh... That's right! When did you get here Kago-chan?"

"Not too long ago." She looked up. She originally came to both yell and apologize. However, she couldn't bring herself to say anything to the blond next to her. She had a eerie feeling that it wasn't the time. Especially with the nagging feeling at the back of her head. Looking back over to her classmate she reassured her thoughts by asking, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Hai! Of course I am Kago-chan~" His personality appeared to be as bubbly as he normally was, but Kagome still had that worrisome nagging feeling in the back of her head.

The two began to walk through the massive jungle. Kagome looked up at the sky or more accurately the top of the dome with a small frown. "You know Mitsukuni, someone once told me that you don't have to suffer alone." His eyes widen in recognition. "That someone will always be there when you feel down." He stopped in his tracks. He had told Kagome that at his grandfather's funeral. He felt a set of eyes piercing his body. She knew. Maybe not exactly what but she knew.

He took a few steps to be by Kagome's side once more. He took her hand in his. It was nice. "I'm alright." His tone was different this time. All traces of his childish voice gone. "At least now I am. At first I was afraid. I was terrified. Of drowning at least. But it's all okay now." Especially with you by my side, added Honey mentally. There was just something about Kagome that was comforting and reassuring. "So please... stop worrying."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction. It was the first time he was truly sincere with her. It made her feel warm and bubbly inside.

Mitsukuni had made a new outfit with the wildlife. Kagome sweatdropped at first, but decided not to comment and allow him to have some fun.

It wasn't much longer until they heard noise. They could faintly hear two voices: Takashi and Haruhi. Both, worried, ran just outside the scene. The two were surrounded by a troop of officers. All who had weapons on them.

Kagome was about to run in to stop it when Honey placed an arm out in front of her indicating for her to stay behind. Kagome would have protested but there was a determined look in his eyes, as well as a slight dark aura around him due to anger.

It was only a few moments later when all the officers were defeated. Haruhi was clearly surprised. So was Kagome, but not nearly as much. She knew he was a trained martial artist. The strongest in his family actually. She, however, did not know the extent of his strength.

Kagome came into view from behind a tree. She gave a small applaud as she walk towards the three in the middle of the opening, although she was the other hosts not too far away. She stopped applauding only to whistle at the scene. "Way to go Mitsukuni!"

While Honey went to check on Takashi, Kagome did the same for Haruhi.

"Are you alright Haruhi?"

Haruhi on the other hand very confused. "Hai- wait! When did you get here Kagome-kun? And how did Honey-senpai do that?" Swirls began to form in her eyes.

The other hosts finally caught up to them and explained Honey's background. It was then that they took notice Kagome was there as well.

"Well what do you know?" "It's Kagome-senpai." "When did you get here?" the twins asked together at the end. They looked to each other shrugging. They didn't remember him being there earlier.

Kagome went off rambling. Well I went to school to try and find you guys. I was going to apologize. Then I found out you left for here without inviting me. That made me made. Then I went on a wild goose chases for you guys only to notice you went somewhere is this jungle resort place. I met up with Mitsukuni and here I am now. Which reminds me. Do you know how irritating that is!"

They all blinked at Kagome. He was acting a bit strange. On the other hand how would they know what strange was for him. He never really opened up.

Tamaki noticed something. "Hey wait!" He put his fist into his other hand like a judge at court. "You said you wanted to apologize. For what?"

Kagome's cheeks turned slightly red as she tilted her head slightly away from they gazes.

Honey tilted his head to the side. He was curious. She hadn't said anything like that when they were together.

She clenched her fists at her sides. "I said I _was._ Now I'm having second thoughts."

"Could you at least tell us what you were going to apologize for. I don't think any of us is following what you mean." Haruhi looked expectantly at her friend. There were already enough confusions.

Haruhi was just too cute. Kagome mildly wondered who she inherited that from. Kagome coughed awkwardly as all eyes were on her. "Well... Um... You see... I... Um... Well... Let's just say that Kyoya needs better defences for his files."

They all stared at her blankly unaware of what she meant. All except Kyoya who understood perfectly and was furious. Everyone felt his rage. In fright they all ran away from him yelling, run away, save yourselves!

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I finally have my own computer again! I'm trying to update my stories as much as I can before I have to go back to school next week.


	9. Trouble is Brewing

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

_**Chapter Nine**_

Kagome was a bit nervous about encountering the Host Club again today. They had made plans to go to the beach—somewhere Haruhi actually wanted to go— and forewarned Kagome this time as to not anger her. The others dropped the matter of her apology, however, it was Kyoya who she was worried about. He seemed pretty pissed off, and she knew that he would try to get revenge in his own strange way. She would definitely have to stay on lookout.

Kagome was snapped out of her musings as she was suddenly tackled by Shippo. "Come on Kagome! Look more cheerful. We're going to the beach." Yep, Shippo was going along. He said something about being left out too much and wanting some quality. She couldn't really blame him. He was playful by nature. His status as CEO didn't really suit him in her eyes, but she guessed that he had to do something with his life, plus his companies made life more fun for others.

"Hai. Hai. I'm coming." The priestess placed a finger on her chin while glancing upwards slightly. Was she forgetting something? Let's see. She had clothes, pyjamas, swimsuit, toothbrush, and all that other bathroom junk that she needed. They would be staying overnight after all. She didn't want to show up just to discover that she was forgetting something. That would be nerve racking and stressful if it was something important. "I think I have everything."

"No worries," cheered the fox demon. "If we did forget anything, we'll just have to go shopping." He, unlike Kagome, was in the right mind frame for a vacation. Completely relax with an open mind. "If you over think everything, you won't be as excited to go so stop worrying."

Kagome turned to Shippo for her gaze to soften. Her eyes fluttered shut. She sighed releasing a tremendous amount of temporary stress. She used her hands to smack her face a few times before opening her eyes once again feeling refreshed. She was use to over packing and worrying about packing from travelling to the Feudal Era a few years ago. It had just become a habit.

"Arigato,"she said just above a whisper.

Shippo took no mind as he just ran over to Kagome again and dragged her out of the mansion down the long path to his yellow ferrari. This resulted at Kagome already yelling at him for forgetting their luggage.

"Got it," he answer immediately running back to the mansion to retrieve all their stuff.

Kagome pinched her nose. Now she remembered why she wasn't relaxing. Apparently she had to be the responsible one—not that it surprised her, but it would have been nice to have a break.

Shippo came running back so fast that he was literally sending the dirt he ran on flying behind him in a smoky way. Kagome sweatdrop. It wasn't like they were in a rush, but he must have been pretty excited to have a break since she always made him work.

She did have to admit though: it was a nice car.

Getting in the passenger, she buckled her seat belt. She began to feel uneasy when Shippo sat in the driver's seat with a large grin stretched across his face. "You ready?" Without waiting for a response, Shippo floored the acceleration causing them to travel at an immense speed. "Okinawa, here we come!"

While Shippo was enjoying himself, especially with the breeze of the wind blow in the direction of his face blowing his hair back.

Kagome on the other hand immediately reached for the handle just inside of the door for protection as she screamed at first. She slowly became accustomed to it, but never fully trusted him with full control of driving.

XxXxXxX

Haruhi sighed. She was dragged to the beach. Sure she had said that she wouldn't have minded, but the other hosts didn't even give her a choice.

Gazing out to the water she admitted that the scenery was at least nice.

However, glancing at everyone present—nobody had said anything about all their customers being their too. She sighed. It was suppose to be relaxing, but it seemed to turn into something troublesome. Tamaki was hosting out on a rock by the water, Honey and Mori were doing stretches, the twins were playing volleyball, and Kyoya was off to the side writing about who knows what. It was then that she noticed that Kagome wasn't there.

"Ne, Kyoya-senpai... where's Kagome-kun?" Haruhi was still looking for her friend. She seemed excited about going to the beach.

Kyoya didn't even glance in her direction when he responded, "He should be arriving soon." He smirked. He finally looked at Haruhi with sharp eyes. "Why? Are you concerned that much about Kagome-senpai?" He waited for her to act unusual like she did regularly. Kyoya was both disappointed that he didn't get a rise out of her and surprised by the action.

Haruhi smiled radiantly towards Kyoya. Worried? Not at all. "No. Kagome-kun is more than capable to take care of himself." Slightly mutter she added, "Unlike some others," while watching the other hosts frolic.

"Honestly? Not at all?"

"Nope. Kagome-kun is a good friend, but he also has his own life. It's not like somebody has to know what he is doing every moment. That would be stalker-ish anyhow." Haruhi added a thought while staring out at the large body of water, it will be nice to have her here though. A friend that is. With all the Host Club's antics she hasn't really gotten much time with Kagome lately. She shouldn't be complaining because ever since she discovered they went to the same school they were getting more time together. But ever since Kagome shared her secret, she couldn't help but feel closer.

Haruhi kept gazing softly out at the ocean until a large motor sound hit her ears. Her head snapped around to see an expensive vehicle. For once it wasn't a limo though. Instead it was some yellow car. Haruhi didn't know much about cars, so she didn't know the model.

The driver's door opened. The brunette had to blink and take a second look. She knew him. He looked very familiar. The lightbulb suddenly went off as she remembered. He was Shippo Akitsune. She had met him when she went to the amusement park with Kagome.

Haruhi couldn't help but slip, "Why is he here?"

Kyoya answered her question once he reached her side. His notebook no longer with him. "Kagome-senpai did say that he would like to join. How could we refuse such a CEO when he doesn't associate with many families."

Haruhi sweatdrop. So this was all his business plan. Looking back at the green-eyed man, he didn't look like someone who would be kept withdrawn from others.

"Haruhi-chan~" Looking slightly left from Shippo she could see Kagome waving at her.

In a second Shippo made it to Haruhi's side (the side Kyoya wasn't on) and began to pat her head. "Hiya Haruhi! Long time no see! I think you've grown another inch.

Haruhi was still bewildered by his personality.

If the Shadow King's expression was any indication, so was he. He couldn't believe that the man ran a large corporation with that personality.

A few of the Ouran girl approached Shippo all giddy. "Um... ano... who are you?"

In that moment everyone seem to temporarily gather around. "Shippo Akitsune. Nice to meet you all."

Haruhi—who still stood next to him— stared up. She could clearly see his eyes. The light in them. They dimmed compared to a moment ago. The brightness was still there, but it was as if he wasn't as happy.

Girls started squealing, and Haruhi wisely chose to take a few steps back avoiding the ushering girls.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood on either side of Haruhi and whistled. "He sure attracts attention."

"That's Shippo for you." Kagome watched all the girls be all mushy with him. "Really... well, at least there is never a dull moment with him." Muttering she added, "Not that there's a peaceful moment either."

"Is he your guardian, Kago-chan?" Honey approached the group with his cousin. The blond's eyes were filled with curiosity.

"You can just call me Kagome you know." Kagome looked into his watery eyes as if saying that it was cuter when he said it that way. "But yes he is. One of them anyway. Though it often seems like I'm his guardian." The hosts taking another glance at Shippo who was flattering girls immediately saw how that was possible. He appeared...flamboyant? There was probably a better word, but that word escaped all their minds.

Kagome just took notice of the one host not present in this little conversation of theirs: Tamaki Suoh. "Hey... Where's Tamaki?"

Haruhi just took notice as Kagome asked that.

"Don't worry Kago-chan. Tama-chan is over there." Everyone watched Tamaki in his corner of woe by a large boulder. Apparently the girls were more interested in Shippo at the moment. Her eyebrow twitched. Same old Tamaki.

XxXxXxXxX

It took a while but Kyoya had finally calmed the girls down and everything went back to as average club activities. Well that was until the guys all decided to discover Haruhi's weakness. Kagome stared at them incredulously. She knew her fear, but with things how they were, they were never going to discover it. Shrugging it off, she came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. If they wanted to waste their time, they could.

Kagome was brought back into a conversation with her designees. "So Kagome-kun, how long have you known Shippo?"

"Does it matter?" Though Kagome was beginning to patch things up with the hosts, didn't mean she liked hosting. It was degrading. She was a girl, and couldn't say, and still so something so ridiculous.

That was why they liked her though (oddly). She was unattainable. It was still like a contest.

"Are you close?"

"Hn."

"Do you—"

Kagome couldn't handle it anymore. One more question and she would go crazy. Didn't they ever get the hint that she wasn't going to announce her life story. "Excuse me ladies, there is something I must do." She swiftly escaped without another word.

XxXxXxX

Honey and Mori were doing stretches with their guests. "Do you mind having one more?" Hearing a familiar voice they turned to face Kagome.

"Of course Kago-chan!" Mitsukuni took one of her hands and dragged her to their grouping.

Kagome's muscles relaxed when the girls left to go play in the water. This was the time they used to discover Haruhi's fear. To be more specific, Mitsukuni tried. He and Haruhi went into the back of the truck and it was really dark.

Kagome didn't really know what happened in there, but as soon as she heard Honey yell for the truck to be open, the officers immediately opened the back where he came rushing out at the smallest opening, and gripped tightly to the closest thing for security; it just so happen to be Kagome.

To Kagome this was all to awkward. She brought him into a hug and rubbed the back of his head. She didn't know what else to do.

XxXxXxX

Haruhi, Kagome, and a few other girls were up on a small cliff looking at the beautiful view as the sun set across the ocean. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Lucky! Hey Girls, let's play together," said two drunk men who waltz up the miniature cliff.

"What are you doing here," said one of the girls bravely. It was a private beach. There wasn't suppose to be anyone else there. Especially not some stupid, perverted, drunk, commoner boys.

Haruhi threw seashells at the boys. "Would you go away now? They don't want you here."

Kagome stood just as fierce. "And that wasn't an options. You_ will _leave." Her arms were crossed, and her determined eyes just dared them to do something.

"Haruhi-kun! Kagome-kun!" Cried the girls, relieved that they were there with them to protect them.

"Go."

"Alright. We'll get help." They needn't be told twice. While they preoccupied the trespassers, the girls ran by hoping to find someone for help.

The first guy yelled in frustration

XxXxXxXxX

Shippo's ears twitched. There was a commotion. He began to run—at a human's pace—speed in that direction.

XxXxXxXxX

"Haruhi!" Kagome ran to Haruhi and caught her wrist to stop her from falling off the cliff.

Haruhi, who had shut her eyes tight, opened her eyes slowly surprised that she hadn't fallen. Well to be more correct hadn't fallen _yet._ She was currently hanging of a cliff with Kagome hanging on to her wrist with both hands.

Kagome managed to start pulling Haruhi back up, but the studious host saw the approaching male figures behind not wanting to give Kagome a chance to save her.

"Kagome—" Haruhi started to warn when she was hoisted up the rest of the way only to be kicked which pushed her with just enough force to sent her off the cliff. Kagome was quick to adjust. She was a good swimmer after all. She was still more concerned with Haruhi who was still up with the two ass'.

XxXxXxXxX

Shippo had finally made it to the scene and he was not pleased. He saw Kagome's heroic act to save Haruhi. She did a good job, however they threw her into the water. He felt outrage, and began to gain a dark demeanor. The guys weren't done either. They still picked on Miroku's and Sango's descendent. The person he watch grow since day one. He never told Kagome any of that, but he had been paying close attention to the family. He never interacted with her personally until that limo ride to his amusement park, however, that didn't mean he wasn't there or didn't want to. He had some sort of attachment and protectiveness over her.

The drunks darkly chuckled enjoying Kagome's fall. He knew she was a strong swimmer and was fairly athletic, so he wasn't as concerned. He wanted her to be okay, but right now his top priority was the girl in front of him: Haruhi Fujioka. After all, he knew that she was a horrible athlete. She even opted out of physical education.

The two pushed her over... again, but the two were pushed to the ground as Shippo ran between them catching her hand.

Haruhi looked up. This was familiar. Didn't it happen just a few moments ago? She looked up to her saviour. She was honestly surprised when she looked up into gentle yet hard, serious eyes. They were so intense to his previous lively expression.

"Grab my hand." Shippo offered his other hand, so it would be easier to aid her up. He helped her up. Both finally stood securely on their feet while the idiots rise again.

"Who are you?" The trespasser punched his fist twisting it slightly.

Haruhi tried to explain the situation about Kagome to Shippo, but it never happen. Shippo cut her off saying that he already knew. He covered Haruhi's eyes with a hand as he pulled her back towards his chest.

"What are you—" Haruhi was confused what he was doing. More so at his response.

"You shouldn't have to see this." Really what was there to see! They were being harassed and attacked.

Shippo brought his other hand (the one not covering Haruhi's eyes) to chest height. Palm flat out. Even the drunks were confused. Suddenly a fire emitted above his hand.

"You should have never come here." The tip of their pants suddenly caught fire. If Shippo had control over it, they would burn to death for their acts. At the very least get some nasty burns. He quickly rid all the fire though as the other hosts gathered at the top with a murderous intent. They didn't see the fire, but one thing could be said.

The trespassers would definitely regret their actions.


	10. Peace or Chaos

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

_**Chapter Ten**_

Kagome swam to the surface. A large intake of air was necessary, but otherwise she fared well. Swimming was something she has been good at since before her travels to the past. The miko had no qualms about helping Haruhi. Though, she continued to hope for Haruhi's safety. She would never be able to forgive herself if the drunkards hurt the brunette because not only did she promise Sango, but she made a promise to herself as well. Kagome idly swam back to shore with these thoughts on her mind. When Kagome kicked, she finally felt the sandy bottom and decided to walk the remaining distance. Finally out of the water, Kagome noticed all the girls leaving; only the hosts, Shippo, and herself remained.

Kagome ran to approach the gathered group. She could clearly hear Tamaki's voice as he yelled, "You should be more careful. You're a girl. You're not a martial artist like Honey-senpai."

Kagome was startled when Haruhi replied, "There wasn't any time to think. I don't think I did anything wrong."

Tamaki opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Kagome who had finally reached their gathering. Kagome ran straight to Haruhi, bringing her into a tight embrace which consequently dampened the younger girl's clothes. "Haruhi-chan, you're safe," Kagome said just above a whisper. Haruhi was surprised with the sudden hug. It wasn't like Tamaki's glomps nor was it a warm, comforting hug. Haruhi wasn't sure what to make of it. The hug was odd. "I was so worried." _She was worried,_ thought Haruhi. Surely Kagome would have understood her predicament—she's a girl too after all. Yet Haruhi connected the facts and realised that the hug was awkward because it is one filled with worry and fear. Kagome's grip tightened and she couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes and splashed onto Haruhi's face.

Shippo walked around with a large towel and wrapped it around Kagome's shoulders. Kagome's knees weakened. Before she fell, Shippo caught Kagome and carried her. He stated, "We better get inside. It's getting late."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Shippo took Kagome to her room. She had been silent as she clutched his shirt. He was sadden with Kagome's state, but nothing he said seem to have an impact on her. "Will you be fine by yourself until dinner?" Everyone was having some alone time until dinner—minus Mitsukuni and Takeshi who were cooking together in the staff's absence, and the twins—to cool down their frustrations.

"Hai Shippo. I just need some time to clear my head." As Shippo placed Kagome back on her feet, Kagome raised her hand slightly to lean against the door frame. She was not in any way affected by the fall or having to swim. The cause of all her problems were from emotional distress.

Shippo glowered as he watched Kagome stumble her way to the bathroom door. She reminded him of a doll. He felt pathetic for not being able to do anything. Though, he knew she would get through whatever was happening to her. She was a strong girl. "Alright then. I'll see you at dinner." He closed the door and headed somewhere where he would be able to relax. He sighed. He thought, _so much for this being a fun trip._

* * *

Kagome managed to make her way to the shower. She turned the nob and the hot water poured down upon her. It felt nice. Her muscles relaxed under the warm pressure. Her eye lids lazily lowered until finally closing concealing her blue eyes.

Kagome sighed to release some of her pent up stress. She didn't know what to think anymore. Everything was contradictory. Oh, how much she wanted to scorn Haruhi. She could have been hurt or worse. Haruhi was in the same predicament as the other girls yet she paid no heed. Though if Kagome criticised her, then she would be a hypocrite since she put herself in danger a lot when she had been on her adventures. Furthermore, because Kagome had put herself in danger as well, she understood Haruhi's point of view. She just didn't want it to be the truth.

Getting dressed in some dry clothes—she wasn't going to go down to dinner in pajamas—Kagome continued to be conflicted. She put on a pair of jeans, a white tank-top, and a large red sweater.

Passing a mirror, she stopped to stare at her reflection. Why was she even cross-dressing? Sometimes the answer escaped her. Yet when she really thought about it, the only real reason she had for cross-dressing was Sesshomaru's demands. He claimed that men were dominant. But she wondered, _There are some business women. He knows I can handle it, so why go through all this trouble to say I'm a male. It would definitely cause problems in the future. _Kagome had tried to approach the matter before. However, Sesshomaru was often busy—or so he claimed—and when she did receive the chance to talk to him, she would chicken out. Sesshomaru was intimidating and she was uncertain. _I use to be so sure of myself, but nothing makes sense anymore._

Kagome walked down several halls and got lost. It was a large unknown building, and she hadn't the slightest idea what the layout was like. "Why did this have to happen now?"

It took her half-an-hour before she finally wandered into the kitchen.

"There you are Kagome-senpai. You're late," stated Kyoya bluntly who was already situated at the large dining table with everyone else. The statement made Kagome's mood gloomier.

Kagome was about to retort but decided against it. There was already enough drama going around without increasing it.

Kagome pulled out a chair from between Shippo and Hikaru and sat down. "Sumimasen, "she chose to reply instead.

The air was filled with tension as everyone began to eat. Haruhi was highly infuriated, and Tamaki was frustrated and irritated. Shippo gazed at Haruhi as she violently snapped another crab leg. Kaoru and Hikaru gazed at Tamaki who looked like he wanted t give in, but his resolve was too strong. Kagome refused to look at anyone. If someone said between Haruhi and Tamaki that one is right and the other is wrong, then she could not take either side. Mori and Honey stared at Kagome who kept her eyes on her plate and has yet to look up. Kyoya overviewed everyone at the table.

It didn't take much longer before Haruhi and Tamaki broke into another yelling match. Kagome's shoulders trembled. Shippo saw Kagome's reaction and moved farther away from her in his seat unnoticeably. Kagome finally looked up at the two, slamming her hands roughly onto the table, standing in a way that demanded attention. Kagome's eyes gleamed with unshed tears and defiance. "Will you two stop it already! This is ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous," shouted the Host King and the natural. The two glared at each other.

"Fine. Then leave the rest of us out of it. I can't watch this anymore. You two are not only oblivious to everyone around you, but of yourselves as well." Kagome removed her hands from the table to clench them into tight fists at her sides. "Thanks for the food, Takashi, Mitsukuni. Shippo, don't you dare follow me." She stormed out of the room.

All was quiet. For a brief moment that is. Soon after Kagome's departure, Tamaki made a comment that it was indeed Haruhi's fault and that she was ignorant getting a rise from Haruhi.

"I'm not ignorant, you idiot. It's you who doesn't understand," said Haruhi exiting the dining room. Tamaki decided to leave at the same moment but went storming in the opposite direction.

Much of the tension left the dining room, but now no one knew what to do.

* * *

Haruhi exited the bathroom. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten the crab at the pace she had eaten them. It had only upset her stomach. She didn't even know who's room she was in, or if it was merely one of the spare rooms. However, her reaction to the food was the least of her concerns at the moment. Why was everyone so mad? Kagome and the baka-king had appeared angrier than before. Couldn't they understand? It was the right thing to do. Heck, even Kagome had saved her making her in the same situation. She was a girl too even if the others were unaware.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the twisting door knob followed by the opening door. "Huh. Haruhi? Why are you here," said a soothing voice. It was an innocent question and no malice came from it. For once within the past several hours the tone was light.

"Shippo-san, is this your room? Gomen ne, I just—"

"There's nothing to worry about, Haruhi-chan. Oh, and you can drop the –san." The silence begun. Not liking the awkward silence, Shippo said, "Must be tough."

Haruhi blinked. "Excuse Me?"

"All the criticism. It must be tough—to deal with, that is." Shippo closed the door. He wanted to have a privet conversation with her. He then walked over to the bed to sit down. "You know, she isn't mad. At least I don't think so."

"Shippo-s—er—Shippo. If Kagome wants to talk to me, then she can do so herself."

Shippo frowned. He didn't want to come across as a mediator. He just wanted to have an honest chat. The fun had been ruined by the incident. Now he wanted things to go back to how they had been. "I'm not speaking on her behalf. The point I wanted to make was that we were all worried. The way you stood up to those men for pestering the girls may have been heroic, but you're also still a girl who frankly doesn't have very good athletic abilities."

Haruhi did not like to be reminded about her athletic abilities. In middle school, physical education had always lowered her grade point average. "Gee thanks."

"I don't mean it in a bad way. Anyway, Tamaki is the club's president, isn't he? As the president and as his friend, shouldn't he be worried about you. Shouldn't all your friends. And I know Kagome's mood might make her frightening, but she means well. She was really worried about you. She cares a lot you know. But I think her gender is stopping her from saying anything drastic. Kagome understands your reasoning. She's put herself in danger before too. But I think it's because of her experiences that she recognises the dangers that come with trying to play hero. She's confused," said the fox demon.

Haruhi looked down processing everything she was being told. "Then what about you?"

Shippo smirked. "What about me?"

Haruhi raised her head to stare into his green eyes. Only now did she seem to notice how old his eyes really looked. She disregarded the thought to continue with her previous question. "It makes sense for the Hosts Club members to be concerned to such a degree, but what about you? I barely know you." Her words seemed to ail Shippo, yet Haruhi could not comprehend the reason.

Shippo offered a small smile. "You're Kagome's friend, so that may be a factor; however, there is much more to you than that. You're an intelligent, down-to-earth, independent, straightforward, responsible, beautiful girl. It's quite easy to care for you." Haruhi's cheeks redden at the beautiful statement. It was odd because of the cross-dressing, but he knew her gender so it made it odder.

"But I'm dressed like a dude most of the time."

Shippo's smile widened. "You're you."

* * *

Kagome walked outside for some fresh air. She could really use some to clear her mind. She couldn't handle the argument anymore. Everyone was safe, so why couldn't everyone just understand each other. She stared up at the sky. It was dark and no stars could be seen; if there had been any, then they were hidden by the dark grey clouds. She stared. And stared. And—splat. A splash of water landed on her face. "What the…" Kagome wiped the water off before another drop hit her then another. Within seconds it was pouring rain down on her. Her eyes widened before she began to laugh. Laughter felt nice. She began twirling. She would need another shower as to not catch a cold, but something about the rain was comforting. As if it could wash all her sorrow and confusions away.

"Kagome. Kagome, what are you doing?" Kagome turned around to see Mitsukuni. He went to look for her after allowing her to have a cool down period. Yet he was very surprised when he saw her large, content smile.

Kagome walked over to the porch where Mitsukuni stood. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the cold, wet sand. He immediate got wet from the pelting rain. "Enjoying the rain." Kagome sat on the sand.

"I'm all wet," he complained.

Kagome stuck out her tongue. "What? Is the almighty Mitsukuni scared of a little water."

Honey was surprised. This was the most opened Kagome had ever been with him. She was even being playful. "This isn't a little. And I'm not scared of anything… except the dark and a bunch of other scary things." Kagome smiled. "So why the sudden change of attitude? You seemed pretty mad at dinner."

Kagome's smile was replaced with a frown. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "I was just worried."

Mitsukuni glanced down. "We were all scared for Haru-chan, you know. We're all friends. But I was scared for you too." Kagome's eyes drastically widened. "That was a really big cliff, and you were alone while trying to protect someone. That isn't very good odds."

Kagome never thought that she had worried someone. Everything about the incident was about Haruhi, or so their argument went. Kagome looked at Mitsukuni who still refused to look at her. "Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to worry anyone. I'm such a hypocrite. I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid."

"Sometimes I wonder. What other reason could have gotten me into this mess?"

"What mess?" Honey looked up curiously.

"Never mind. My mind was wandering."

The oldest host became more insistent. "If something is bothering you, you can tell me. Remember, you don't have to do everything alone."

"Arigato Mitsukuni, but I'm more confused than anything. I just need to sort things out." It was true. She needed to sort out her thoughts. They were all over the place and tearing her apart.

Thunder echoed and a bright light flashed across the sky.

Kagome flinched at the unexpected noise before calming herself once more. She leaned over and kissed Mitsukuni on the cheek for being sweet. Mitsukuni flushed brightly from the action. "We better get inside."

It was not until later that Kagome recognized her actions for what they were. She had kissed Mitsukuni on the cheek and he thought she was a he, and guys definitely didn't do those kind of things. At least normal ones didn't.

* * *

Haruhi and Shippo were laughing. They moved from their serious conversation to a light-hearted one where they two were learning more about the other. It was a nice night until the thunder and lightning began. Haruhi jumped and scurried to the wardrobe, the only real place to hide.

"Haruhi? Are you alright?"

"Um—ah—yeah," said Haruhi with her trembling voice.

"If you're scared you, just have to say so." Shippo walked over to where Haruhi weakly stood. He brought her into a hug and as another sound of thunder came, she was more than compliant to hug Shippo back as if he could make it go away. "Being independent is a great thing, but you can rely on others sometimes. Shippo reached into his pocket to grab his music player. He put the headphone over her ears and played some soothing music. He also adjusted the volume so that it was loud enough to extract the sounds of the storm, but not too loud as to make her lose her hearing.

Haruhi looked up in surprise. There was only one thing that she could say. "Arigato."

* * *

Kagome sneezed as she put on her pajamas. Maybe being in the rain wasn't the best of ideas. Now she might catch a cold. Going through her suitcase, she noticed a white envelope. "Oh yeah. I completely forgot about this. I might as well go give it to him now. It might help him calm down. Grabbing her envelop, she wandered the halls in search of his room.

Kagome wandered around the corner to his room. She knocked a few times before entering. As she walked in, she saw the sullen blond weeping on his bed. "Is this how you spend your time, weeping?"

Tamaki looked up. He hadn't heard the knocks or the door opening. "Kagome-senpai." He was confused as to why he was there.

Kagome sat on the bed next to Tamaki. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't think about Haruhi too hard. It starts to mess with your head." He remained silent. "She was only trying to do what was best. She wasn't going to watch others get hurt. Haruhi will eventually find faults in her actions, but she is following her morality. Give it some time to pass over and she'll figure it out herself."

He still remained quiet. She was beginning to think an alien replaced him or something. Then he finally spoke. "…Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. But to talk about Haruhi-chan wasn't the reason I came here." Kagome extended her arm to give the Host King the envelop. I got this for you. It may not be much, but it's a start."

Tamaki opened the envelop. His eyes widened. Inside were recent photos of his mother. "How?"

"I still have people searching for her whereabouts, so photos are all I can give you right now," said Kagome. Tamaki brought her into a hug. He was grateful. Extremely grateful. "I'm sorry that I looked into your past. I wanted to make it up to you some way. I hope you can accept my apology."

"This means a lot to me. Thank you Kagome-senpai."

"You can drop the senpai if you want."

"It's nice to know that she is doing well." Tamaki traced the face of his mother on a close-shot.

"My otou-san died when I was young." Kagome's sudden statement caught Tamaki's immediate attention. "So I know what it's like to be separated from a parent. Though it's different because your okaa-san is still alive. That's why if I can do anything to reunite you two, even if only temporarily I will do it." Kagome watched Tamaki's grateful expression. He may be an idiot, but he was an idiot with good intentions, even if the outcome didn't always appear that way. "I'll take my leave. Oyasumi Tamaki."

"Oyasumi."

* * *

**DVP21: **Yeah, I apologize for my absence. I finally moved over the summer so I'm content and adjusting. I'm in my final year of high school right now and have english this semester so I am pretty much reading novels for that class in most of my spare time (though I can't really call that spare time). I'm also righting the DALF C1 test next month so I'm preparing for that. Being in my final year also means that I'm applying to universities and blah blah blah. More things that are time consuming. Then to top ot all off the teachers in my current school district are crazy and protesting and a bunch of junk I don't agree with. Until now it was mainly in the public sectors with a mild affect in secondary schools, but now it is going to take a major role on secondary schools so when I go back to school monday I will probably be screws. Well I'll have to see. But no I am not abandoning my stories. It's just trying to find time to write them. I will attempt to post more often.


	11. Valentine's Day: Sweet or Bittersweet

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Kagome couldn't help but groan as she woke up one morning. She had been staying at Shippo's so she didn't have to train, and she was going to be staying with her family for the next week. Her housemates, however, were not the problem. What truly grievance Kagome was what particular day it was. February 14—Valentine's Day. And lucky her, she got to go to school.

Kagome prepared herself for the day before heading to the dining area to eat with Shippo. She got there before the fox demon but decided not to wait for him. Instead choosing to start eating the omelet presented before her. Shippo entered the room all cheery, but he paused as he stared at a grumpy Kagome. Usually grumpy Kagome meant keep your distance, but it was a holiday so he thought it best to tease her instead. "Aw~ what's gotten you so upset?" he mocked concerned.

Kagome glared in response as she swallowed. She knew he was teasing her, yet she still replied. "It's Valentine's day," she stated briefly as if it explained everything.

Shippo sat down across from Kagome. "Come on, it will be fun. Everyone thinks you're a guy after all."

Kagome's gaze only further intensified. "That's the problem."

"Why? As part of the Host Club, you'll probably get loads of chocolate. Besides, by having everyone think you are a boy means that no one will have expectations of you giving chocolate." He watched as Kagome diverted her gaze. Her shoulders relaxed and she took interest in the food on her plate. "Ah! Kagome-chan," he wailed moving closer to the miko. "Don't tell me you like someone. Who is it?"

Kagome tilted her head farther down and her grip on her chopsticks increased until her knuckles turned white. "Yes. Maybe. I dunno." Shippo stared confused. Did she? Didn't she? "You know I can express my feelings, but I've always had problems explaining them. I guess I'm still no good at telling the difference. Then there's also the fact that I still have to pretend to be a guy. Must I for the rest of my life? Is there even purpose to my life anymore, or is it all planned for me."

Shippo couldn't blame Kagome's recent melancholic form. It seemed as if all the pressure was finally catching up with her. Not to doubt her strength or will, but he was surprised that she managed this long. Shippo decided to stop teasing her. It wouldn't be nice to do so if she is this conflicted. "You can skip today if that would help."

Kagome looked up with her lost eyes and gave a weak attempt at a smile. "Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy. Besides, you both spent so much money to send me to Ouran. It would be a waste not to go over something a stupid as this." The demon gave a disbelieving look. He knew Kagome wasn't in a good mental stage, and he didn't want to push it. Kagome, predicting his thoughts, gave him a hug reassuring him that she would be fine. "I'll be fine. I promise. Thank you for looking out for me. I'll talk to you when I get things figured out. Happy Valentine's day." She grabbed her school bag and exited through the front door.

Shippo stared at the shut door. He had a bad feeling.

* * *

Kagome arrived to class. When she entered there were already a good number of people there, probably to give chocolates, encourage each other, and to gossip. Glancing over to her desk there were already a small pile of chocolates. Probably from people who didn't feel comfortable in a confrontation or had come by class 3-A but she wasn't there. Kagome wondered what she was supposed to do with it all. Even that was too much for one person to eat.

Her complaints would have to resume later because some classmates walked up to her and gave her chocolates before squealing and returning to giggle with some friends. Kagome sighed. This was going to be a long day. The last two years were bad enough, but with her inclusion of the Host Club, more people will be willing to give her chocolates. She didn't want to be mean, but it was a hassle.

Kagome sat down on her seat and glances over to Mori and Honey. They were receiving lots of chocolate to. Morinozuka grunting as a thank you and Haninozuka, well, being cute and giving lots of hugs as a thank you for all the chocolate. He did enjoy sweets a lot.

* * *

Kagome watch as Mitsukuni tried to carry a heavy, full bag of chocolate. Of course he had the strength to carry it, but it was all part of the act. _It's always part of an act._ Takashi picked up the bag, Honey smiled and the crowd went wild. That was when Kagome noticed something fall out. It looked like a medicine bottle. He didn't look ill.

The class emptied in order to mingle with others or go eat lunch, and Kagome moved to pick it up. It was medicine. Kagome looked at the name and searched through her brain for the uses. She recalls hearing about it before. It wasn't like aspirin. She knew it wasn't for pain. It had to be taken daily, and—oh yeah! It stunts growth. Kagome was happy for remembering, when the implication struck her. Was he taking this just for the purpose of suiting a role in the club?

Kagome felt the prickling feeling puncture her eyes, but she held back any tears. _How can he be so stupid?_ She decided that she would question him later. She didn't have the heart to go ask right now, and she just really needed her distance from him.

* * *

Kagome had bought her food and sat by herself. She used her fork to play with the westerner food instead of eating it. Her mind distracted.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" Kagome twisted her body to see the younger twin, Kaoru.

"Can't I want to have some alone time?"

"On Valentine's day?"

"Of course, Kaoru-san. I think the girls have than enough spirit for the entire country." Kagome gave a small smile as giddiness was all anyone would hear all day. Even as they spoke, there were exchanges all around them.

"How'd you know I'm Kaoru?"

Kagome gave him a dumbfound look. The meaningless conversation relieving the slightest stress. She rolled her eyes and answered, "As if Hikaru would actually ask someone about their emotions." Kagome finally took a bite of her food with closed eyes. She opened one to peek at Kaoru. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down and eat."

"You're _inviting_ me to eat with you. I thought you took pride in being a loner," Kaoru teased as he sat down next to Kagome. Haruhi had come to the cafeteria on the rare occasion and was sitting with Hikaru. He would allow them to spend some alone time together, though he wondered how much alone time it would be on such an occasion.

"Hey I take offense to that. I'm not a loner." Kagome took her fork and reached across to Kaoru's tray to take a piece of meat. "Mmm, this is good."

Kaoru pushed his tray farther from Kagome when she tried to take another piece. "That's because it's _my _food." Kagome stared at Kaoru's serious face before giving a light laugh before laughing full-heartedly. "H-hey!" He didn't know why she was laughing.

"You should have seen your face. You seemed so serious about your food." Kagome continued to laugh.

"Then we'll see how you like it if I take your food." He used his hand to reach for some exotic food. Kagome's face was comedic. The most expression he had ever seen on her face and it was so genuine. Kaoru began to laugh too.

"H-hey!" Kagome blushed. She wasn't used being laugh at. "I-I like my food, kay."

Kaoru said, "That proves you're not a zombie." When Kagome repeated the word zombie Kaoru explained, "Yeah, you're usually by yourself and express little emotion aside from apathy or anger. Then there was that one time you were concerned. But really, you're always uptight. We were beginning to think you were some serious freak."

"I am not a freak. So what if I would prefer to be alone at school than be friends with a bunch of idiots who know nothing of the real world. And it's not like I'm stressed because I want to be. I dare you to try and live with Sesshomaru two weeks with early rising to train and return after school in order to be toppled by more lessons. Then don't forget the next two weeks living with Shippo where you would think I would get a break with how relaxed he is; but he is so relaxed, that it is like I have to mother him. Then after a month of living with them, I'm finally 'allowed' to stay with my immediate family for a week. But even that is getting stressful because now all the shrine duties are up to my okaa-san and ototo-san, when he gets a chance because of the recent death of my oji-san. And—"

"Hold on." Kaoru was having problems following. The words were spewed out of her mouth.

Kagome realises her mistake. "Sorry for ranting about all that."

"It's no wonder why you always seem so grumpy. You're life sucks." Kagome was perplexed that she was bluntly insulted.

Kagome crossed her arms. The war was on. "At least I no longer have doppelganger issue. It looks like you're going to be fighting misidentification for quite some time." She was implying the Kaoru-Hikaru mix-ups.

"As if you know what it's like," he replied.

"I'll have you know that while I may not have a twin, there was this person I use to know that looked Identical." It was time to improvise the story because a) Kikyo was a girl's name b) Admitting time travelling is a no no. "We went to the same middle school and I would always be mistaken for Kiku. One day this guy came up to me and threatened me because of something Kiku did. Then even when we became friends, he kept mistaking me for Kiku. It was horrible because there was nothing I could do but yell 'I'm Ka-go-me'."

"At least your parents don't mistake you two."

Kagome stared at Kaoru. Your own parents. She cringed at the thought. "Your own parents. That must be horrible."

"There's a reason why the two of us are always together." An awkward silence finally passed the two as they realized they had just spoken about some very personal things. Kaoru was first to crack a smile. "I guess we're just messed up people who others will never understand."

Kagome raised her glass and Kaoru brought his to hers. "To the misfits," they said simultaneously. They both went back to eating their meals and normal conversations could finally ensue now that the ice was finally broken.

* * *

The Host Club was ending for the day. As everyone was leaving, Kagome asked Mitsukuni if she could speak with him for a moment. He blinked in confused but nodded in agreement. When they were finally alone, Kagome finally built up the courage to say, "You dropped this earlier." She handed him the medication. She had considered not giving it back, but he could always access more.

Honey blinked. It was his medicine. He felt guilty. He didn't want the others to know because he knew they would make a commotion.

"Why?" Mitsukuni looked at the solemn boy. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Kyo-kun suggested it years ago. Being short keeps me cute, ne."

Kagome fell to her knees. "You're taking pills for a stupid club." Kagome repeated as she was in a state of shock. What kind of idiot did that? She didn't even believe Tamaki would be stupid enough to do that. Yet apparently someone with a brain would. Kagome didn't know if her anger should be directed at the third year before her or the Ootori boy who suggested it in the first place. That bastard.

"Why does it matter? Does my height bother you?" Mitsukuni didn't know what to think. He knew that if his friends knew they would freak, but he somehow thought that the majority of Kagome's anger came from the results. He was emotionally hurt at the thought of Kagome hating him because of his height.

"You baka! Why would you think that? I am seriously worried about you and you turn this mess into a superficial problem. Don't you know taking it could have side-effects?"

He replied, "It's nothing dangerous."

"You're dealing with science. Nothing is ever certain."

"Why do you care anyway?" He wasn't trying to insist that Kagome doesn't care for him, but to him it was no big deal. In the end the Host Club was still a happy place and he had been taking the pills safely for years. He reasoned that there was no need for so much worry.

"Why do I care?" Kagome's tears finally leaked from her eyes. Perhaps Shippo was correct that it would have been better to just stay home today. "Because I like you!" Kagome stared up with teary, passionate eyes. Mitsukuni felt his heart beat harder and a bit faster knowing he was the cause of Kagome's current state along with the many interpretation of his words. "I really like you!" Kagome looked back down to the ground. "And I'm confused because I don't if I just really like you like a best friend or a family member or if I like you in a romantic sense! I'm horrible with my emotions, and, and, and I just don't know."

Mitsukuni reached out a hand to place it comfortably on Kagome's shoulder, but pulled away before it reached its target. He dropped his arm back down at his side unable to do anything but watch Kagome breakdown into sobs and tears. He knew there was nothing he could do for her.

* * *

_Well, this totally turned out different than I originally planned, but I guess I like it. Hope you liked it and was worth me staying up until 3 in the morning to write it._


	12. The Way Things Are, Could Be

**Don't Trust First Appearances**

**Chapter 12**

**The Ways Things Are, The Way They Could Be**

The maddening sounds of clashing swords echoed. Kagome slid her right foot back and adjusted the angle of her left foot for better balance and mobility. Sweat rolled down her face and she had to tighten her grip as to not let the sword slip from her damp palms. She took a deep breath—stopping her panting—before charging at Sesshomaru, holding the sword in ochs position. At the last moment, she fluidly changed into pflug position. She jabbed the sword towards Sesshomaru.

He saw through her movements, though. He always did. A quick sidestep and a parry her sword attack with his own caused her imbalance as she hadn't predicted his counterattack. When her body fell forward beside him in an attempt to balance herself, he used the hilt to hit her upper back (just below her neck). The impact left her lying on the ground.

Kagome had never won against him in a battle. It was probably impossible. Today's failure was just another to her count. However, today's loss was worse than usual. She just couldn't forget what she told Mitsukuni. _'Because I like you! I really like you!"_ She had admitted that she might romantically like him, on Valentine's day, while he still thought she was a guy. It was mortifying. Her mind shouldn't be wandering when combating a demon but she couldn't help it.

"You still don't get it," said Sesshomaru in resignation. He stared at his charge expectantly. "Today's practice is over."

Kagome twisted her body to look at her guardian. "Don't get what?! I do everything you tell me to."

After a moment of silence, Sesshomaru decided to humour her with an answer. "Nothing. Everything. Take your pick."

Leaving the sword on the ground, she stumbled back onto her feet in a fit of rage. "I've done everything you told me. I've spent years learning these moves _you taught me_. I've improved my endurance, _under your instruction._ I've reluctantly agreed to become your heir despite the fact that I know little to nothing about _your job_ and if you've been able to hide your identity until now—_you shouldn't even need an heir! _ I take extra lessons _because of you. _I dress and act as a boy _because of you."_

This wasn't the first time she had begun to break down. It wasn't even the first time she broke down in front of Sesshomaru. However, after she vented some of her frustrations and clam up—apologizing for her outburst and thanked him for the opportunities he's opened up for her. She wasn't backing down so easily this time, though.

"Why is it that I do everything you tell me but I am still a screw-up! Tell me."

"Get ready for school." Sesshomaru began to walk away. This outburst wasn't any different than any of the others. He_ wanted_ it to be different, but she still didn't understand.

* * *

He was observant. Clever too. Despite being the "childish" one, he was often the guidance to the other host members. He always let them come to him because he doesn't like to force his opinions on them.

Mitsukuni has been aware of his interest for a while now. During the first year of high school he realized how often Kagome spent by himself. The Host Club wasn't established until closer to the end of the year so neither of them had been asked to join by this point. There were times he would attempt to converse with him, but they wouldn't normally be able to carry a conversation with the short answers he was given. Sometimes, he couldn't even tell if Kagome acted that way on purpose or instinctively. If his attitude hadn't lasted so long, he would have merely assumed he was quiet because he was the "new kid".

However, the year past and he met Tamaki who said it was okay to like cute things and sugary sweets. Mitsukuni ended up quitting the Karate club, which he had been expected to remain captain of, in order to become a member of the host club. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that while Tamaki did want to make a Host Club for the reasons he's stated, he also realized there was more to it as he got to know the other members.

Aside from Takashi, who pretty much followed him into the club, he knew no one else aside from newly acquainted Tamaki. But when he did get to know them, they were all misfits in their personal life who had the potential of becoming good hosts. It was because of this that he informed Tamaki of another potential member. Tamaki was still relatively new and didn't know of many of his seniors. However, Kyoya filled Tamaki in about Kagome. He could still remember Tamaki's reaction of "leave it to me" with that bright smile of his.

Of course, the next time they gathered Tamaki had been sulking saying he was rejected. Mitsukuni had been surprised since Tamaki had a way of touching a lot of people's hearts—even platonically. So the fact that he had been rejected meant something. With encouragement Tamaki tried again only to return sombre. From that point on it became a mission to ask in groups. The offer became less and less, but they never did stop.

Then Haruhi broke the vase and joined the Club. It was a little after that when Kagome finally accepted the offer after accidently gaining the knowledge that the girl was in the Club. He didn't know what to think at first. He was happy to know the other boy had at least one friend at school (though he apparently hadn't been aware). He had thought that Haruhi had a crush on the boy and it seemed that it wasn't returned or maybe he had simply been too oblivious and naïve towards his own emotions. Either way it was the first time he saw Kagome open up and he only increased his openness during the following few months.

He didn't really know what to expect with him.

As he got to get to know him, Mitsukuni found companionship. They would argue sometimes but more often than not it was over things that could affect the other person. In hindsight, it only showed that they cared for each other. There were also times they could help each other when they didn't want to burden others. It was odd. He was used to helping others that he never really thought about himself. True, he dealt with this odd likes with his family on his own with a little shove from Tamaki and Takashi was always there for him, it was Kagome who barged into the way to help him.

Kagome interacted personally with few people so it meant a lot to him. Kagome became someone close to him. With the beach incident he hadn't been very happy but as always he tried not to say anything at first. Kagome had actually apologized to him and kissed his cheek. It had been odd but endearing. In actuality, it would have been more expected from Tamaki since he _was_ half French.

It was around that time. No. Perhaps a bit before then that he began to realize that he garnered some attraction to the other man. But things could quickly swing awkward and their relationship as is was fine. He was content with how things were.

It was Valentine's Day, however, when he realized Kagome may not be content with the way his life was. He hadn't heard the conversation Kaoru and Kagome had that one day in the cafeteria, but the relaxation that showed as they continued to talk should have been a large indicator of the stress in his life. But everything came together. He still didn't know everything surrounding his situation but concluded that he had chronic stress. The emotions Kagome experiences multiplies because of his pent up emotions cause for zealous reactions.

So when Kagome was crying before him he didn't know what to do. No. He knew that this was one situation there was nothing he _could _do. He wasn't quite sure what Kagome felt. He didn't know if he felt the same as he did or if he was merely overthinking it and came off as an emotional wreck from his personal life. Either way comfort was going to do nothing in that situation. He just needed to vent. It wouldn't have mattered if he had been there or not. It probably would have saved Kagome the embarrassment of breaking down in front of him if he hadn't.

Apparently the weekend hadn't been enough to calm Kagome's mind frame. His attention immediately spiked into incomprehension as he heard some girls whisper before running off. Kagome had challenged Takashi to a Kendo match.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Is This a Date?**

"**Ne, Mitsukuni? Are you free this weekend?**

"**Nani?**


End file.
